


El Noveno Escuadrón

by Ragnarok091



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bottom Kurosaki Ichigo, M/M, Original Character(s), Seme Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, Shinigami Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, Slow Romance, Sub Kurosaki Ichigo, TYBW
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:55:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 21,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22142146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ragnarok091/pseuds/Ragnarok091
Summary: Ichigo recién graduado de la academia de shinigamis es ingresado al noveno escuadrón dónde conocerá al capitán Jaegerjaquez quien en su momento será un dolor en el trasero pero pasará a ser la persona más importante en su vida.Drama, una guerra (?) y muchas cosas más pasaran para que estos dos terminen juntos.
Relationships: Abarai Renji/Kuchiki Byakuya, Bazz-B/Jugram Haschwalth, Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Kurosaki Ichigo, Hinamori Momo/Hitsugaya Toushirou, Hisagi Shuuhei/Kira Izuru, Kyouraku Shunsui/Ukitake Juushirou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	1. Primeras Impresiones

**Author's Note:**

> Este fanfic se relaciona con mi OS "Capitan Jaegerjaquez" el cual se ubicara en medio de la historia así que los primeros capítulos serán cuando Ichigo entro al escuadrón y ya después se dará la relación entre Ichigo y Grimmjow, me gusto mucho el AU Soul-Society uwu.  
> Algunos Headcanons de este AU que desarrolle:  
> • La traición de Aizen se hizo años antes de que Ichigo se graduara de la academia de Shinigamis por lo tanto cuando entra al noveno escuadrón Grimmjow ya es capitán.  
> • Rukia es teniente del decimotercer escuadrón como en el manga, Orihime es la tercera al mando del cuarto escuadrón, Sado es miembro del onceavo escuadrón y junto con Ichigo se graduaron en la era dorada de la academia de Shinigamis.  
> • La familia de Ichigo vive en el distrito cuatro del Rukongai ejerciéndose como una clínica para ayudar a las personas del Rukongai.  
> • Isshin es un ex – capitán retirado

La época dorada le llamaban a esta generación, destacados estudiantes se encontraban dentro de ella con grandes habilidades para el arte del kido, otros con una gran destreza para manejar el hakuda o zanjutsu muchos maestros apostaban a varios estudiantes que podrían llegar a ser tenientes o incluso capitanes de algunas divisiones si seguían mejorando sus habilidades y otros tal vez simplemente encajarían en el escuadrón once donde la fuerza era la mayor competencia.

La ceremonia de graduación había terminado, por fin los pesados seis años habían terminado y ahora se enfrentarían al verdadero reto: El sereite. Ichigo estaba satisfecho con su desarrollo académico y en cierta manera entusiasmado por entrar a algún escuadrón tal vez entraría al que en algún momento dirigió su padre el escuadrón diez, no lo sabia pero la emoción no dejaba de recorrer su cuerpo.

-¡Kurosaki-kun!- grito alegremente Inoue Orihime dirigiéndose en dirección del chico de cabello anaranjado como el suyo – Las listas ya salieron.

-¡Inoue!- Saludo Ichigo y visualizo como la mayoría de sus amigos se acercaban junto a ella.

-Ichigo- saludo serio como siempre Sado Yatsura - ¿Ya sabes tu escuadrón?

-Todavía no

Junto a sus amigos se dirigieron donde habían puesto las lista de todos los egresados de la academia y sus respectivos puestos en algún escuadrón, sus puestos se medían de acuerdo a su fuerza y habilidad, Ichigo se buscó entre los miles de nombre ¿Podría ser que si estaría en el escuadrón diez o tal vez en el treceavo escuadrón junto a su mejor amiga Kuchiki Rukia? Pero su respuesta apareció minutos después de ubicar su nombre, el escuadrón nueve.

-Quede en el quinto puesto del escuadron nueve – dijo sorprendido de ver el lugar que ocupaba demostrando que en verdad era una persona poderosa.

-¡Felicidades Kurosaki-kun! – Inoue salto de alegría mientras su gigante amigo simplemente asentía feliz.

-¡Estamos en el mismo escuadrón Kurosaki! – Hisagi Shuhei apareció detrás del pequeño grupo junto a Renji –Sera interesante trabajar juntos.

Ichigo asintió calmado, conocía a Hisagi por parte de Renji y habían tomado unas clases juntos pero no lo trataba tanto tal vez estar en el mismo escuadrón cambiaría su relación de conocidos.

Llegaron los tenientes de cada escuadrón para llevarse a los nuevos integrantes y poco a poco todos los amigos de Ichigo se fueron dejándolo solo con Hisagi y había otros chicos por ahí en pequeños grupos esperado a que llegaran por ellos, unos pertenecían al escuadrón once y otros al nueve.

-Creo que no tenemos teniente- Dijo Hisagi rompiendo el silencio – Si no mal recuerdo, había escuchado que el escuadrón tres, nueve y trece no tenían teniente.

-Eso explicaría porque seguimos aquí pero incluso han llegado oficiales del treceavo escuadrón por los nuevos porque su capitán no puede salir- ¿Acaso su capitán se había olvidado de ir por los nuevos reclutas?

No esperaron mucho, una figura apareció detrás de ellos.

-¡Los seleccionados al escuadrón nueve acérquense! – Ichigo escucho aquella voz varonil y su corazón empezó a agitarse un poco, era su capitán.

Había muchos rumores acerca del capitán del noveno escuadro; que se vio involucrado en experimentos que le dio esa gran fuerza que poseía, que sus ojos parecían de gato con el maquillaje que llevaba, que era un demonio con todo su escuadrón actitudes que había heredado del escuadrón de Zaraki, que siempre tenía un mal humor y no perdonaba errores en misiones y cosas así…

Ichigo no estaba asustado por todo eso, estaba nervioso siempre escuchaba que las primeras impresiones son las más importantes. Todos se reunieron y siguieron al capitán hasta los cuarteles del noveno escuadrón, Ichigo y Hisagi solo se dedicaban una que otra mirada de nerviosismo y otra a los demás chicos.

-Entonces ya saben las tareas del escuadrón, misiones de búsqueda, papeleo mucho papeleo y esta la revista – Grimmjow frunció un poco el ceño- En lo particular no me gusta pero es una actividad especial que hay así que quien quiera que se sume al equipo.

Llegaron a la sala central del escuadrón donde todos se formaron para la presentación, Ichigo se puso junto a Hisagi la única persona que “conocía” ahí y miro a su capitán, tenía una mirada feroz y se sorprendió ver que era verdad lo de su maquillaje, su mirada paso a donde se posaba su zanpakuto con su funda de color azul celeste, no conocía sus habilidades pero muchos decían que eran bestiales que peleaba como animal.

-Bien me presento, Soy Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez y soy el maldito rey de aquí ¿vale? Quien diga que Zaraki es mucho más fuerte prepárese para una muerte inmediata, no quiero debiluchos y tampoco músculos sin cerebro en este escuadrón se trata de sobrevivir, si veo a alguien flaquear lo aniquilare de inmediato, si poseo la habilidad del bankai pero no lo uso frecuentemente y quien lo llegue a ver es un jodido suertudo ¿Preguntas? – Dedico una mirada feroz a sus nuevos reclutas y eso solo hizo que los nervios aumentaran en algunos pero no en Ichigo.

_“ **¿Con que idiota me toco estar?”**_ Ichigo veía con un pequeño tic nervioso al “ _idiota_ ” de su capitán, las esperanzas de estar en un escuadron tranquilo se habían ido al caño después de esa presentación.

-¡Tú el cabeza de zanahoria!- Grimmjow lo señalo e Ichigo frunció su ceño – Preséntate.

_**“¡¿Disculpa?!”**_ Empezaba a ponerse de mal humor.

-Si señor – dijo entre dientes intentando disimular su cara de enojo con una sonrisa muy falsa –Kurosaki Ichigo, asignado al quinto lugar –Hizo una reverencia muy a la fuerza, sabía que le harían burla por su cabello pero él no tenía derecho ¡Su cabello era azul!

-¿Tu kanji es fresa? – Pregunto divertido Grimmjow e Ichigo solo le dedico una mirada de furia – Bueno, si te asignaron al quinto lugar no importa tu nombre mientras demuestres que de verdad vales tener ese puesto.

La mayoría de los reclutas se les cayó la boca de aquel comentario, solo llevaban 20 minutos de conocer a su capitán y las humillaciones por parte de él ya habían comenzado, Ichigo respiro profundo “no vale la pena discutir” se dijo y se sentó en su lugar. Los demás se fueron presentando pero Ichigo no presto atención ya que su mirada estaba fija en su capitán, no podía creer que esto empezara así.

-Muy bien debiluchos espero que demuestren buenos resultados en los siguientes meses, como sabrán el puesto de teniente esta vacío y tal vez alguno de ustedes podría ocupar lo pero de verdad deberían tener el poder y carácter para hacerlo, por ahora se pueden retirar sus tareas llegaran mañana.

Ichigo se fue de ahí en búsqueda de su mejor amiga Rukia ya que necesitaba desahogarse, la primera impresión de su capitán era un asco.

Pero eso cambiaría con el tiempo por ahora Ichigo pasaba desapercibido para su capitán pero dentro de unos meses nuestro amigo de cabellera usual había preferido que su relación no se volviera tan íntima.


	2. Primera Mision

Ya había pasado un mes desde que Ichigo había entrado al noveno escuadrón, el ambiente entre sus compañeros era relajado y se había vuelta cercano a Hisagi al punto de ir a una de las tantas borracheras que solía organizar él y los demás amigos de Renji aunque por lo general Ichigo no acostumbraba a emborracharse ¡Alguien tenía que cuidar a los idiotas!

En general las cosas marchaban bien para él a excepción de un pequeño detalle: su capitán.

_¿Cómo describirías al capitán?_ Le pegunto una vez su mejor amiga Rukia.

Describir a Grimmjow era fácil solo tenías que imaginarte a la persona más abusiva, irrespetuosa, socarrona y parlante del mundo ósea si su viejo era pesado pues se quedaba corto a lado del peliazul, siempre buscaba la forma de humillarlo si cometía un error, evitaba hacer su trabajo de papeleo excusándose de que tenía mejores cosas que hacer y pasaba a manos de otro oficial como él o Hisagi, ese era su trabajo no el de ellos, Grimmjow simplemente era poco tolerante y desde la primera vez que se presentó definitivamente sabría que no se llevaría bien con él.

_Solo queda aguantar y obedecer_ le comento Renji, se podría decir que tenía un problema parecido al suyo solo que su capitán literal era un psicópata, estar en el escuadrón once era divertido a veces si ignorabas la parte de que Zaraki quería molerte a palos a cada rato e Ichigo agradecía al menos no lidiar con eso. Pero la vida de Ichigo daría un gran giro al presentar su primera misión al mundo de los vivos acompañado de su capitán.

-¡Muy bien las siguientes personas que mencione me acompañaran al mundo de los vivos! – Entro Grimmjow viendo a los miembros del escuadrón, no era una misión difícil pero por lo que el departamento de investigaciones le había dicho necesitaba al menos dos soldados para acompañarlo. **_“Esta podría ser una oportunidad para los nuevos”_** pensó y su vista se fijó en una persona de cabellera tan inusual como la suya – Kurosaki – volvió a repasar con su vista los rostros de su escuadrón – Hisagi, ustedes vendrán los demás pueden retirarse.

Los mencionados se quedaron a esperar las ordenes de su capitán e Ichigo se sintió un poco nervioso, su primera misión en el mundo de los vivos por lo general al escuadrón no le solían asignar misiones a ese mundo entonces significaba que era una misión importante.

-Preparen sus cosas porque iremos de cacería, encontraron un Quincy en un pueblo llamado Karakura y lo más probable es que sea el causante del aumento en el número de Hollows en ese lugar, los quiero ver en el portal al medio día – observo a los hombres un momento - aprovechen esta oportunidad para demostrarme que vale la pena tenerlos en el escuadrón, si cometen una estupidez yo mismo los aniquilo – sentencio frió pero con una sonrisa que cualquiera diría es de un psicópata.

Ichigo al escuchar la amenaza de su capitán no se intimido sino al contrario, un cosquilleo le recorrió el cuerpo por supuesto que callaría la boca del presuntuoso capitán. Una pequeña sonrisa se vio en su rostro cosa que no ignoro el peliazul apreciaba esa actitud.

Grimmjow _según él mismo_ no era un mal capitán si no que odiaba a las personas débiles, sabía de antemano que los fuertes sobrevivían siempre y si él era ese tipo de persona esperaba tener en su escuadrón gente así, no era un maniático como Zaraki pero si era duro con la mayoría de su escuadrón.

El medio día llego y Hisagi e Ichigo se encontraban cerca del Senkaimon esperando a su capitán.

-No puedo esperar- dijo Hisagi ansioso- Es nuestra primera misión Kurosaki ¡Ya quiero cazar a ese Quincy! Esto dará material para la próxima edición de la revista.

-Sigo sin creer que te metieras en eso- dijo hastiado Ichigo ya que no encontraba interesante aquella revista – Es la primera vez que pelearemos con un Quincy.

-¡Y más les vale tener sus sentidos activos!- Interrumpió el peliazul a sus subordinados – Son escurridizos y tienen uno que otro ataque explosivo pero lo único que tenemos que hacer es traerlo al escuadrón doce.

Los dos jóvenes asintieron a su superior, partieron al mundo de los vivos en silencio y terminando de pasar por el dangai llegaron a una tienda donde encontraron a un hombre alto vistiendo un kimono con un sombrero de rayas blancas y verdes.

-¡Bienvenidos, bienvenidos! ¿Qué se les ofrece hoy mis estimados amigos? – dijo feliz aquel hombre ocultando parte de su cara por su abanico.

**_“¿Quién es este loco?”_** pensaron los dos novatos al ver aquel hombre.

-Urahara- dijo a secas Grimmjow- estoy buscando a alguien.

-¿Ni siquiera un saludo? Ustedes del sereite solo se aprovechan de mí y mi tienda –suspira y Grimmjow ignora el gesto, no se llevaba bien con él, vale en si no se llevaba con casi nadie del Sereite, eran contadas las personas con las que socializaba pero Urahara no le inspiraba mucha confianza aparte a veces se comportaba como un payaso– Bueno, bueno ¿Y quién es la persona que buscas Jaegerjaquez-san?

-Un Quincy fue visto por este pueblo, tiene un gran reiatsu y dejo unas “ _Huellas_ ” según el departamento de investigación ¿Has visto algo que llame la atención por aquí?

Antes de poder contestar se escuchó a lo lejos una gran explosión que llamo la atención de los shinigamis, Ichigo y Hisagi se sorprendieron al sentir dos reiatsus grandes que posiblemente uno podría ser del Quincy que buscaban.

Urahara sonrió y cerro su abanico – Ahí está lo que buscabas – Grimmjow rápidamente se dirigió al lugar donde provenía el reiatsu dejando un poco atrás a los novatos de su escuadrón que no tardaron en seguirlo.

Llegaron a una zona de descarga de trenes donde una batalla se desarrollaba, un chico de mohicana color magenta disparaba flechas a uno de los vagones que se encontraban por ahí Grimmjow sonrió al encontrar su presa.

-No parece peligroso- desvaino su katana y fue directo a atacarlo agarrándolo desprevenido como siempre su estilo era atacar directamente.

Distanciados de su capitán Ichigo y Hisagi observaron a su lucha, el pelinegro admirando el estilo de pelea de su capitán y el de cabellera inusual lo veía con los ojos en blanco “ ** _¡¿Qué acaso no dijo que evitáramos hacer algo estúpido?!”_** Pensó indignado.

-¡Se lanzó como si se tratara de un animal!- Dijo Ichigo viendo como su capitán acorralaba al Quincy parecía que iba ganando- Aparte ¿piensa que solo estaremos parados aquí observando?

-Bueno es una oportunidad para verlo pelear.

Observaron como el Quincy le devolvía los ataques a su capitán lanzando flechas y lo que parecía ser un proyectil de fuego que llego a lastimar el hombro derecho de Grimmjow haciéndolo sangrar un poco.

-Tenemos que ayudarlo- Ichigo observo como esos proyectiles hacían retroceder poco a poco al peliazul que solo los desviaba con su katana.

-No creo que debamos, el capitán es fuerte.

-¡Hisagi-san deja de ser tan lame botas!

-Oye yo no soy—Ichigo ignoro su respuesta y con su shumpo se acercó más a la pelea de su capitán- ¡Oi Kurosaki!

El Quincy viendo de reojo que se acercaba otro contrincante aprovecho la oportunidad y lanzo una lluvia de flechas en dirección de Ichigo lo cual se percató Grimmjow y justo como se lo esperaba el Quincy el peliazul se apartó para ayudarlo pero se sorprendió al ver como lanzo de una patada al otro shinigami para desviarlo de aquella lluvia.

-¡¿Qué demonios te sucede?!- Grito Ichigo a su capitán molesto ¿Por qué carajos lo había atacado si solo iba a ayudar?

-¡Idiota! No interfieras cuando estoy peleando –Grimmjow volteo a donde se supone que estaría el Quincy pero este ya se encontraba corriendo lejos del lugar, enojado chasqueo su lengua y visualizo a su otro acompañante - ¡Hisagi síguelo! – Hisagi asintió y se fue tras el Quincy de nuevo Grimmjow centro su vista en Ichigo – Bien hecho idiota nuestra presa se ha escapado ¿Por qué carajos te acercaste si lo tenía bajo control?

-¿Bajo control? ¡Lo estaba haciendo retroceder y aparte está sangrando de su hombro!–Ichigo encaro a Grimmjow enojado- Dijo que no hiciéramos ninguna estupidez y usted fue el primero en hacerla y salir herido ¿Quién es el idiota aquí entonces?

Grimmjow lo observo frunciendo su ceño, era la primera vez que uno de sus subordinados le gritaba y lo confrontaba así, claro siendo cualquier capitán lo regañaría y siendo él le hubiera dado otra patada pues odiaba que interfirieran en sus peleas aunque saliera herido de estas pero extrañamente se sentía ¿Feliz?

Desde el primer momento que aquel chico se presentó ante él le había llamado la atención ¡Carajo tenía su cabello de color anaranjado! Y aparte su actitud era algo que no podía ignorar, desde que habían llegado los novatos se encargó de hacerles la vida imposible ¿Por qué? Porque era el puto capitán y se le antojaba aparte así podía distinguir a los débiles, a los que les daba igual y no intentaban contradecirlo o algo pero Ichigo era diferente, si bien no lo encaraba lo hacía de una forma indirecta dedicándole esas miradas altaneras, teniendo esa actitud de demostrar que era mejor de lo que Grimmjow pensaba y decía sobre él. Era un reto y eso le gustaba.

La cara de Grimmjow paso del enojo a tener esa sonrisa de psicópata que a veces suele poner, acto que incomodo un poco a Ichigo, lo acababa de regañar no era para que sonriera así.

-Vamos a alcanzar a Hisagi- Sin dejar que le respondiera algo Ichigo, el peliazul con su shumpo se fue a donde sentía el reiatsu de Hisagi y el Quincy.

-Maldito- chasque la lengua Ichigo y siguió a su capitán.

Grimmjow e Ichigo llegaron a donde se encontraba Hisagi ya herido y teniendo unas cuantas quemaduras en su brazo, el Quincy apunto con su dedo al pelinegro y una llama salió de la punta pero antes de que pudiera ser herido otra vez, Ichigo lo jalo del brazo rápidamente evadiendo el fuego.

-¿Puedes seguir peleando?- pregunto el pelinaranja y Hisagi quiso mover su brazo pero estaba demasiado herido – Quédate aquí el capitán y yo le haremos frente.

-¡No tengo tiempo para ustedes malditos shinigamis!- Grito el de mohicana y de nuevo apunto para lanzar otra llama pero Grimmjow con su shikai liberado logra desviarla.

Ichigo observo las manos de su capitán era la primera vez que lo veía liberar su shikai, no tenía espada si no que sus manos tenía grandes garras negras pero él no se quedaría atrás, liberando a zangetsu se puso a la par de Grimmjow el cual le dedico una sonrisa desafiante.

-Demuestra que eres digno de seguir teniendo el cuarto puesto en el escuadrón- Dijo Grimmjow burlón.

-Demuestra que eres digno de seguir siendo el capitán- Grimmjow se sorprendió de nuevo ante su actitud desafiante pero no se podía enojar, le encantaba.

El ataque de los dos empezó sincronizando sus movimientos haciendo retroceder al Quincy que seguía atacando con ráfagas de fuego y flechas, la batalla estaba igualada Grimmjow ataco por la izquierda con su _garra_ lanzando ráfagas de reiatsu afiladas e Ichigo ataco por la derecha con su _getsuga tensho_ dejando un gran corte al brazo derecho del Quincy haciendo bajar su defensa, Grimmjow aprovechando esta apertura con su velocidad incrementada gracias a su shikai lo agarró del cuello azotándolo en el piso dejándolo inmóvil.

-Se acabó- hablo serio el peliazul y a continuación le coloco unas esposas que ayudaban aislar el reiatsu quitándole toda oportunidad de escapar–Peleaste bien.

Ichigo sabía que esas palabras no iban dirigidas a su enemigo sino a él, lo miro desconfiado pero sentía que esto no lo había dicho en burla, él había disfrutado combatir a su lado.

-Usted también capitán- una pequeña sonrisa apareció en ambos rostros.

Ichigo ayudo a Hisagi a levantarse, abrieron el senkaimon para partir con el prisionero a la sociedad de almas pero de los tres solo Grimmjow se dio cuenta de que alguien estuvo observando toda la batalla. Al llegar al sereite Ichigo llevo al cuarto escuadrón a Hisagi para que atendieran sus heridas mientras que Grimmjow con el Quincy se dirigió al cuartel del noveno escuadrón para encerrarlo, necesitaba hacerle unas preguntas.

Pasaron los días y ninguno de los dos cruzo palabra alguna, por parte de Ichigo se sentía bien parece que aquella batalla daba inicio a mejorar su relación con su capitán aunque todavía no llegaba a tolerarlo completamente, le había comentado acerca de su misión a Rukia y ella aparte de regañarlo por tener “esa actitud” con un capitán también concordaba en que esta sería una buena oportunidad para mejorar aquella relación. Grimmjow estaba ocupado con aquel prisionero que ahora sabía que se llamaba Bazz-B, él tenía curiosidad por el otro reiatsu que llego a sentir antes de encontrar al Quincy y posiblemente él sabría algo pero se negaba a hablar, tuvo que discutir con el capitán de la doceava división, Mayuri, para que dejara tener más tiempo al prisionero antes de que cayera en su manos de científico loco.

Finalmente una mañana Ichigo había sido llamado al despacho del capitán lo cual le extrañaba un poco porque normalmente no solía llamar a nadie pero si pensaba positivo posiblemente tendría que ir a otra misión junto a él. Ichigo llego y toco, escuchar la voz de Grimmjow dio aviso de que podía pasar y lo que vio lo sorprendió bastante…

Grimmjow nunca pero nunca hacia papeleo, le aburría y por eso obligaba que otra persona lo hiciera por él pero ahora su capitán estaba ahí sentado en su escritorio haciendo el reporte de la misión del Quincy.

-Capitán- hizo una pequeña reverencia - ¿Necesita algo?

-Si- estaba centrado en escribir aquel reporte.

Y un silencio incomodo invadió la habitación.

-Kurosaki lleva esto con el teniente de la primera división – entrego los papeles y después centro su mirada en los ojos color caramelo de su subordinado- Eres un bastardo.

**_“¿Cómo?”_** Un pequeño tic en su ojo apareció.

-Pero no puedo negar que peleas bien y tienes una gran cantidad de poder espiritual así que de ahora en adelante todas las tardes iremos a entrenar y no te estoy preguntando, es una orden directa.

-¡¿Disculpa?!

-Como escuchaste y si faltas un solo día, créeme que te haré la vida imposible aquí- Y de nuevo esa sonrisa de psicópata adorno el rostro de su superior.

**_“¿Esto puede considerarse abuso laboral?”_** Pensó Ichigo sin poder creer todavía en lo que había dicho su capitán, todos los días entrenando con él tal vez no sería el único _“ **Aunque no hay nadie más aquí…”**_

Ichigo salió de la oficina para dirigirse a la división uno, **_“No puede ser tan malo después de todo es un entrenamiento con le capitán”_** Intento animarse él mismo pero lo único que se le venía a su cabeza conociendo a su capitán burlón es Grimmjow dándole de latigazos hasta dejarlo morir.

_“ **Bueno eso es exagerado no creo que sea tan pesado…”**_

Pero por más que intentaba verle el lado bueno no lo lograba.

**Pero Ichigo no sabía que este entrenamiento lo acercara más a su querido capitán.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Segundo capitulo y Bazz-B apareció, choques entre Grimmjow e Ichigo e intentos de narración de batallas xd  
> Otros pequeños datos del AU:  
> Grimmjow solía estar en el escuadrón 11 con Zaraki y tienen una pequeña rivalidad.  
> El Shikai de Grimmjow es parecido a su resurrección solo tiene sus garras negras y se llama Tritura pantera, su bankai ya es otra cosa que se vera en otros capítulos.


	3. "Lecciones"

El día había llegado, hoy sería su primer entrenamiento con su capitán y la verdad estaba un poco nervioso. Lo había citado en el campo de entrenamiento que tenía el escuadrón nueve donde se podía ver algunas prácticas pero en esta ocasión no era así, estaba vacío, raro porque no era tan tarde pero le quitó importancia al final.

-¡Kurosaki! – Escucho la voz de su capitán, se encontraba tirado a unos metros en el pasto – Llegas temprano, tienes un punto.

Ichigo se acercó y con una leve inclinación lo saludo, Grimmjow se veía tan relajado cosa que le causaba un poco de conflicto a Ichigo. Desde que Grimmjow le informo que tendrían un entrenamiento obligatorio todas las tardes con él le hizo pensar dos cosas; la primera que posiblemente no era tan buen peleador como pensaba y su amable capitán solo quería ayudarlo a mejorar, la segunda es que sería su nuevo juguete de tortura, posiblemente las dos situaciones eran correctas.

El de cabellera azul se sentó cruzando sus piernas indicando a su subordinado que hiciera lo mismo, lo miro directo a los ojos y después a su zampakuto , el maldito silencio que se presentaba solo ponía ahora ansioso a Ichigo.

-Tienes un gran reiatsu casi a la par mío – comenzó Grimmjow a hablar – se puede notar también en el tamaño de tu zampakuto, es la primera vez que veo un shikai tan grande pero nada de eso sirve si no tienes un buen control.

-Tengo un buen control de reiatsu.

-¡Claro que no! Si lo tuvieras no te estaría contando esto idiota, ahora calla y escucha – Ichigo rodó los ojos pero permaneció callado – Mientras combatíamos al Quincy pude notar que soltabas grandes cantidades de reiatsu tal vez se podría compensar por tus ataques pero de todas maneras lo desperdicias y si estuvieras en una misión de sigilo ya te habrían descubierto por eso.

-Todo esto ya me lo habían dicho en la academia, se perfectamente controlar mi reiatsu.

-Si, si, si, se nota que aprendiste mucho ahí – Estos comentarios empezaban a molestar a Ichigo, parecía que solo estaba ahí para ser la burla de su capitán pero tal vez él tendría razón aunque se negaba a aceptarlo - ¿Por qué me quieres llevar tanto la contraria? Soy tu capitán, se lo que te conviene.

\- Desde el momento que se presentó se viene regodeando sobre nosotros de ser superior pero solo es un payaso que se la pasa vagando en la oficina y nosotros haciendo sus deberes – Por fin pudo sacar lo que pensaba de su capitán, Ichigo no era como los demás del escuadrón que le lamia la botas a Grimmjow por miedo a que lo agarrara de saco de box si no por un tiempo por “ _respeto_ ” a su superior (si así se le podía llamar) se guardaba sus comentarios pero esta vez no sería así.

Y Grimmjow lo sabía, estaba al tanto de que él era diferente a los demás y le gustaba. Por fin alguien con huevos había entrado al escuadrón ya solo le faltaba pulir uno que otro detalle y de eso se encargaría él.

-No tengo teniente.

-¡Eso no es una excusa! Usted es el capitán- con su dedo lo señalo – se supone que es el ejemplo a seguir de todo el escuadrón.

-¡Oí mi título no es un chiste!- con una manotazo quito el dedo de Ichigo - Yo me lo gane y eso me hace superior a ustedes bola de gusanos inútiles, si no te gusta mi forma de trabajo te tendrás que acostumbrar.

El ambiente se puso un poco tenso e Ichigo casi se ponía rojo del enojo, cuando entro a la academia esperaba estar en un escuadrón “normal” con un capitán “normal” y no con un sujeto que era igual de idiota que su padre.

-Aparte si crees que estoy equivocado…- Grimmjow trono sus dedos y con una sonrisa gatuna se lanzó contra Ichigo así tumbándolo completamente – Derríbame y me retractare de mis palabras, Kurosaki.

Ichigo forcejeo por quitarse de encima a su superior, haría que ese idiota se tragara sus palabras pero la fuerza de Grimmjow era mayor que la suya ¡Maldita sea estaba seguro que incluso ponía más fuerza por su reiatsu! Pero él no se rendiría, con su rodilla golpeo su estómago logrando sacarle un poco de aire y bajando la fuerza. Era su oportunidad para levantarse y tumbarlo, se levantó un poco y quiso apoyar sus manos en el césped para de un salto levantarse y quitarse a su capitán de encima pero Grimmjow descifro sus intenciones y agarro de las muñecas a Ichigo azotándolas para inmovilizarlo en el suelo, con unas de sus piernas abrió las de Ichigo para así evitar otro golpe. Sus rostros estaban cercas que casi podían sentir la respiración agitada del otro, Ichigo intento mover sus brazos pero era imposible ganarle a la fuerza de su capitán.

Grimmjow observo de cerca las facciones de su subordinado, sus pestañas eran largas y sus ojos en la sombra pasaban a un café un poco más oscuro, por parte de Ichigo observo el delineado azul de su capitán y sus ojos de un azul tan claro como el cielo. Su silencio siguió por un momento hasta que Ichigo se hartó de estar debajo de aquel idiota, aparte la posición en la que estaban era rara.

-Está bien usted gana – De nuevo esa sonrisa de gato adorno la cara de Grimmjow – Ahora puede quitarse.

Grimmjow se levantó, estiro la mano y lo ayudo a levantar. La primera lección para Ichigo seria controlar su reiatsu, como una sesión de meditación intento no salir de un límite impuesto por Grimmjow y por cada vez que fallara su capitán lo golpearía con una espada de madera.

**_“Hasta parece que algunos golpes lo da a propósito”_** Pensó Ichigo molesto pero intentando no dejarse llevar por su enojo, en cinco minutos ya llevaba más de diez golpes en las costillas y lo único que hacia su superior era reírse.

Después de tres horas Grimmjow decidió parar, tenía que atender otras cosas por lo tanto habían finalizado el entrenamiento de hoy. Ichigo se sentía cansado por los golpes y gastar tanta energía, necesitaba darse una ducha y comer algo.

-Para ser el primer día no estuviste tan mal.

**_“¿Tan mal? Me está tomando el pelo”_** Ichigo frunció su ceño, solo lo estaba provocando para discutir de nuevo.

-Mañana a la misma hora y dile a Hisagi que necesito verlo – Grimmjow paso de su actitud burlona a una seria y con su shumpo se retiró.

* * *

Después de darse una ducha y por fin relajado Ichigo se dirigió al treceavo escuadrón, como era habitual comería con su mejor amiga Rukia pero grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar a Renji con ella.

-¡Chicos!- Saludo y se acercó, ellos le devolvieron el saludo con un ademan – Renji es raro verte por aquí.

-Pude escaparme un rato del capitán Zaraki, a los nuevos ya nos agarró de su juguete – molesto le dio un mordisco a una galleta con forma de pescado.

**_“Parece que no soy el único que la sufre…”_** Ichigo por un momento se sintió aliviado pero después recordó sus actividades y su capitán **_“¿Qué estará haciendo?”_**

-Cierto Ichigo –Hablo la pelinegra - ¿Cómo te fue en el entrenamiento?

Una presión de repente se formó en los hombros de Ichigo y su ceño se volvió a fruncir, por octava vez en el día.

-Me estuvo golpeando todo el tiempo con una espada de madera y solo fui yo, pensé que estarían otros del escudaron pero fui el único.

-Debe ser buena señal- dijo Rukia de forma optimista.

-Tal vez te odia y es su forma de desquitarse – Hablo Renji enojado todavía.

-Posiblemente – Ichigo se sentó a comer y enojado mordió su emparedado – Me hubiera gustado quedar en otro escuadrón.

\- A mi igual – contesto Renji con pesadez y los dos suspiraron.

**_“Idiotas”_** Pensó Rukia para ella sus amigos se quejaban por nada, que gran oportunidad seria que pudieras entrenar con tu superior.

Un largo camino le quedaba por delante a Ichigo todavía, este solo era el comienzo de las millones de palizas que recibiría por parte de su capitán pero eso también traería buenos resultados.


	4. Detalles

Siete meses habían pasado desde que Ichigo ingreso al noveno escuadrón y cinco meses llevaba teniendo un entrenamiento privado con su superior: Grimmjow Jaejaquez. Era un entrenamiento duro y su capitán no ayudaba mucho, solo se la pasaba moliéndolo a palos en cada oportunidad que tenía y bajo la excusa de "Las presas débiles no tienen lugar en el escuadrón" así que tenía que esforzarse pero todo este asunto tenía su lado bueno ¿Había mejorado en combate? Bastante. Ichigo entro teniendo el quinto puesto en el escuadrón por sus buenos resultados en la academia pero ahora con confianza Grimmjow podría decir que estaba preparado para ser el tercer puesto, él no quería eso.

Grimmjow en esos meses se dio cuenta de algunas cosas sobre Ichigo por ejemplo:

Podría tener todo el día una cara de te voy a partir el trasero si te me acercas pero se llevaba bien con todos sus compañero, también era una persona que te decía las cosas en la cara y que le gustaba contradecir a su capitán, es esa persona que suele comer dulces en la tarde específicamente chocolates, alguien cercano a su familia que en sus días libres visitaba a su familia en el rukongai, esos detalles le gustaban al peliazul. La actitud de Ichigo había cambiado mucho desde el primer entrenamiento, si su capitán lo regañaba Ichigo lo cuestionaba, era un sí y no, blanco y negro, dulce y salado, esa era su dinámica de esos dos.

-¿Porque nunca me haces caso en los consejos que te doy? - pregunto Grimmjow en varias ocasiones pero siempre recibía la misma respuesta.

-Tengo un estilo de batalla diferente, no soy un animal como usted.

Y en eso tenía razón Ichigo, el capitán del noveno escuadrón era bien conocido por ser un salvaje tanto como Zaraki, adoraba pelear y destruir sus enemigos, jugaba primero con sus presas y después (si era necesario) los asesinaba cruelmente. Por otra parte Ichigo era más blando, daba lo mejor de sí en cada batalla pero no llegaba a matar, a veces se guiaba por su instinto y en otras ocasiones buscaba cual era la mejor solución a su batalla. En lo que se refería a sus deberes como capitán, Grimmjow odiaba hacer papeleo y prefería ir a buscar pelea al escuadrón once o dormir, Ichigo se mantenía a raya y cumplía con lo que se le pedía para después pasar el rato con sus amigos más cercanos.

Diferentes pero no tanto.

Algo en lo que coincidían los dos pero que no se daban cuenta es que son bastante impulsivos, tenían poca paciencia (más cuando se trataba del otro) y siempre trataban de demostrar lo contrario que decía el otro. Grimmjow siempre ha ido por la vida pavoneándose y vociferando que es mejor que todos e Ichigo en cambio nunca se deja pisotear por nadie y siempre que alguien lo retara, como suele hacerlo su capitán, demostraba lo mucho que se equivocaba.

Por parte de Ichigo había encontrado más cosas que le molestaban de su superior, cuando Grimmjow encontraba la oportunidad agarraba a cualquier idiota para que hiciera su trabajo, muchas veces fue ese "idiota", era muy tosco en los entrenamientos ni por un minuto lo podía dejar descansar pero al final, cuando está de buen humor, suele traer un aperitivo y compartirlo. Grimmjow tiene el mal gusto de molestar al capitán Zaraki y empezar de la nada una pelea, la mayoría de ambos escuadrones ya se habían acostumbrado, tiene la costumbre de poner apodos a algunas personas del escuadrón para burlarse de ellos, Ichigo era llamado cabeza de zanahoria y odiaba eso pero a pesar de eso Grimmjow también tenía sus cosas buenas, cosas que le gustaban a Ichigo.

-Ya no te quejas tanto- dijo Rukia aliviada, agradecía las visitas de su amigo pero empezaba a cansarse de escuchar las quejas de su amigo.

\- Supongo que ya me acostumbre- dijo sin importancia Ichigo pero Rukia percibía algo diferente en él.

* * *

Al noveno mes todo cambiaria, una emergencia se había presentado en el mundo de los vivos.

-Es como si tuviera un reiatsu mayor a un menos grande- explico Grimmjow a Ichigo - No sabemos si está relacionado con el quincy que capturamos en ese pueblo pero ha estado apareciendo y desapareciendo varios días ahí - "Como si buscara algo" Grimmjow sentía que el escuadrón doce ocultaba algunos datos, no confiaba plenamente en aquel capitán loco - De todas maneras Kurotsuchi predice que está a nivel capitán y necesito llevar a alguien de apoyo, esta es la oportunidad perfecta para que veamos los resultados de estos meses.

Ichigo permaneció callado unos segundos, no se sentía seguro.

-¿Está seguro de que lo acompañe?- pregunto serio Ichigo, él se había vuelta fuerte pero no se sentía seguro para combatir algo al nivel de su capitán.

-Confió en que lo harás bien, no lo eches a perder- el peliazul miro directo a los ojos de su subordinado - Te veo en el senkaimon en una hora, partiremos con el quinto escuadrón.

-¡Sí! - Una pequeña presión se sintió en el pecho de Ichigo y un mínimo sonrojo adorno su cara.

"Él confía en mi" Ichigo apretó sus puños, el entrenamiento ya había dado sus frutos, tenía un mejor control sobre su reiatsu y había elevado su fuerza y reflejos gracias a las peleas que había tenido con su superior, no tenía por qué sentirse mal.

Ichigo preparo sus cosas y pasando una hora encontró al capitán del quinto escuadrón Hirako Shinji, junto a su teniente quien era amiga de Renji, Hinamori.

-¡Kurosaki-kun!- saludo Hinamori alegremente como siempre- será un gusto trabajar contigo.

-Me esforzare en todo Hinamori-san - La compañía de Hinamori alegraba a Ichigo, le recordaba a su otra amiga Inoue.

El pelinaranja observo al capitán del quinto escuadrón, era la primera vez que trabajaría con él. En lo que llevaba de haber entrado al sereite solo hablaba con su pequeño grupo de amigos y uno que otro capitán que conocía como el hermano de Rukia aunque bien sabía que Byakuya no lo toleraba mucho, a Toshiro quien alguna vez fue subordinado en la división de su padre y a Ukitake, el dulce capitán del treceavo escuadrón.

-Chico ¿Dónde está tu capitán? - pregunto a secas el rubio, Ichigo no se había percatado de que Grimmjow no estaba todavía ahí.

Antes de que pudiera contestar, el sucio dicho llego y Hirako solo resoplo molesto.

-Llegas tarde- protesto el rubio.

-Lo que importa es que ya estoy aquí, vámonos - Ignorando otra palabra de Hirako la puerta del senkaimon abrió y todos partieron.

Hinamori e Ichigo pudieron sentir tensión entre sus capitanes, ninguno de los dos hablaba o si quiera se miraban, el viaje en el dangai fue rápido y en cuestión de minutos los cuatro shinigamis se encontraban sobre la ciudad de Karakura. Era de noche y no percibían el reiatsu que se les había comentado.

-Separémonos- Hirako se dirigió al este y su teniente sin poder protestar solo lo siguió sin antes con un gesto disculparse con Ichigo.

Grimmjow molesto farfullo - Vamos del otro lado - Ichigo siguió a su capitán, saco su comunicador y reviso los datos que les habían proporcionado, tenía curiosidad de preguntar acerca de esa tensión con el capitán del quinto escuadrón pero sería mejor concentrarse en la misión.

-De acuerdo con el escuadrón doce localizaron el reiatsu por última vez por el noroeste de la ciudad.

-Por ahí se encuentra la tienda de Urahara.

-¿El tipo del sombrero de la última vez?- Ichigo recordó al loco ese todavía no entendía bien quien era y que relación tenía con su capitán o con el sereite en general -¿Es de algún escuadrón?

-Lo era hasta donde me han informado, solo sé que sirve de ayuda a las misiones del mundo de los vivos y ya.

Llegaron a una calle y su capitán se dirigió a un callejón donde se encontraba una tienda, muy escondida al parecer de Ichigo, el mismo sujeto de sombrero estaba enfrente esperándolos.

-Buenas noches Grimmjow-san~

-Urahara, creo que ya estas al tanto de la situación - Urahara asintió con esa calma tan característica de él.

Ichigo observo curioso la ridícula vestimenta del sujeto "¿Estará en algún modo camuflaje como esas películas?" y se sorprendió al ver como aquel sujeto se acercaba a saludarlo tan familiar.

-¡Kurosaki-san! La otra vez no tuvimos tiempo de presentarnos~ Hablo alegremente Urahara agitando su abanico.

-¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?- Ichigo estaba desconcertado, nunca había visto a este hombre en su vida.

-Eres hijo de Isshin-san, él es un buen amigo mio~

"Si viste como payaso es probable que conozca al idiota de mi viejo" Ichigo volvió a mirar de pies a cabezas a Urahara pero seguía sin confiar en sus palabras, tendría que hablar después con su padre.

-Yare Yare no me mires así, estoy diciendo la verdad.

Grimmjow quería terminar con esa conversación ya, no tenían tiempo pero antes de poder decir algo un pitido sonó, provenía del comunicador de Ichigo.

-¡Es el reiatsu! - Ichigo miro la pantalla - Se encuentra a seis metros de aquí - Miro a su capitán esperando alguna orden.

-¡Vamos de cacería!- Grimmjow e Ichigo salieron rápido de aquel lugar y con su shumpo llegaron al lugar donde antes habían combatido al quincy por primera vez.

Eran varias vías de tren donde se encontraban algunas locomotoras abandonadas y otros trenes de carga, parecía un laberinto pero Grimmjow se concentró para poder ubicar en qué lugar exactamente se encontraba aquel reiatsu. Repentinamente una lluvia de flechas apareció sobre ellos y esquivándolas se subieron a un contenedor donde visualizaron a dos personas.

-¡Nunca podrás ganarme quincy! - Un chico de cabello negro y vestimenta blanca había aparecido, en su cabeza se podia apreciar una mascara de hollow rota, Ichigo y Grimmjow al captar que el extraño reiatsu pertenecía a él se pusieron en posición de batalla.

-¿Llamo al quinto escuadrón?

-No, no lo necesitamos- Ichigo no estaba seguro de eso, vio a la otra persona que estaba y confirmo que era un quincy, su vestimenta blanca y el arco lo delataban - Espera aquí.

-¡Capitán!- Ichigo no pudo detener a su superior.

-¡Vaya al parecer tengo suerte! - Grimmjow apareció en medio del campo de batalla llamando la atención de los dos individuos -Dos presas aisladas - sonrió mientras desvainaba su zampakuto - Esta noche el rey cenara bien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dos nuevos personajes aparecen, un quincy y un arrancar ¿Se imaginan quien es?
> 
> Otros datos del AU:
> 
> Grimmjow y Hirako se odian como Byakuya y Zaraki por asi decirlo, no se soportan.
> 
> En este AU Masaki e Ichigo no tienen relacion con los quincys ni sangre ni nada, Masaki solia ser un alma que vagaba en Karakura perseguida por un Hollow pero Isshin la salvo con ayuda de Urahara.
> 
> Isshin antes era del clan Shiba.


	5. Culpa

\- ¡Vaya al parecer tengo suerte! – Grimmjow apareció en medio del campo de batalla llamando la atención de los dos individuos –Dos presas aisladas – sonrió mientras desvainaba su zampakuto – Esta noche el rey cenara bien.

**_“Ese idiota”_** Ichigo miraba la escena a unos pasos de ahí, había ocultado su reiatsu para que no lo descubrieran y así poder pensar una estrategia, no se podía quedar de manos cruzadas mientras su capitán peleaba solo y tampoco dudaba de su fuerza, pero tenía un mal presentimiento de esto.

-¡Genial un Shinigami! Por fin esta absurda batalla se volverá interesante- Aquel pelinegro sonrió y más al ver el hakama que portaba Grimmjow- Y no es uno cualquiera, eres un capitán ¿Verdad?

-¡Si! Soy el capitán de la novena división y tú eres un arrancar- Grimmjow señalo la máscara rota- Pensé que eran un mito- Había escuchado de la existencia de arrancar hace mucho tiempo, pero en la academia le habían enseñado que era imposible que un hollow llegara a ese nivel, solo lo más fuerte llegaban a su forma vasto lorde y eso entusiasmaba a Grimmjow, la idea de combatir a alguien de ese nivel le encantaba y disfrutaría cada minuto.

Mientras el arrancar y Grimmjow charlaban el quincy aprovecho la oportunidad para escapar pero Ichigo se dio cuenta de sus intenciones, usando su shumpo se puso enfrente de él cortándole el paso.

-¡Idiota! Te dije que esperaras maldición– grito Grimmjow molesto, de nuevo volvía a desobedecerle

-¡No es hora de discutir!- Grito Ichigo poniéndose en guardia.

-¡Esto es aún mejor!- el arrancar llamo la atención de los individuos- Dos shinigamis y un quincy, Aizen-sama estará feliz de llevarle tantos prisioneros.

El arrancar no pudo esperar más, ataco contra Grimmjow con su espada a lo cual el peliazul se pudo defender pero el pelinegro con su pierna intento patearle el brazo para así tenerlo indefenso. Mientras Grimmjow peleaba con aquel chico Ichigo en posición de pelea observaba al quincy para que no escapara.

-Ustedes son los que se llevaron a Bazz-b- hablo por primera vez el quincy- ¿Dónde está?

-En la sociedad de almas- apunto su espada al quincy- Con gusto te llevo a la misma celda de él- dijo con una sonrisa prepotente.

La pelea había comenzado, el quincy atacaba con su lluvia de flechas e Ichigo contratacaba con su _getsuga_ _tensho_ por otro lado como un animal Grimmjow había liberado su shikai y atacaba sin parar al pequeño arrancar. Sentía la adrenalina por sus venas y su instinto gritar que matara a ese nuevo enemigo.

El capitán sonreía como un maniático, su corazón latía fuerte con cada golpe que acertaba pero el arrancar no se la ponía fácil, contratacaba con ceros cuando podía y exitosamente acertó uno cerca del brazo de Grimmjow quemando su piel como vestimenta.

-Mierda- siseo el peliazul alejándose un poco del pelinegro- Debo admitir que eres bueno.

-Por supuesto que lo soy, después de todo soy un espada, ahora ¿puedes liberar tu bankai? Esta batalla empieza aburrirme – con un falso bostezo intento provocar a Grimmjow.

-No necesito de mi bankai para derrotarte, con mi pantera así – miro las garras negras de su mano derecha – Es suficiente para arrancarte la cabeza – se lanzó de nuevo contra él persiguiéndole, pero el arrancar bloqueo su ataque inmovilizando la mano derecha lo que hizo molestar a Grimmjow, concentrando toda su fuerza y reitsu es su mano izquierda con sus garras araño la cara de su enemigo exitosamente y haciéndolo retroceder - ¿Ves?

-¡Tsk!- el pequeño pelinegro lo veía con odio - ¡No me subestimes mierda! – apunto al pecho del peliazul y de la punta de su dedo un destello rojo gigante salió disparado- ¡Gran Rey Cero!

Grimmjow con su velocidad aumentada gracias a su shikai lo pudo esquivar y haciendo honor al nombre de su zampakuto, tiro zarpazos cual gato cazando a un ratón. Mientras por el lado de Ichigo el quincy seguía lanzando sus flechas sin parara lo cual el peli naranja opto por esquivarlas.

-Entrégame a Bazz-b y todo esto acabara, no tengo motivos para pelear contra la sociedad de almas, por ahora- intento dialogar el quincy con Ichigo.

-No lo tomes a mal- su estrategia de esquivar las flechas comenzaba a alejarlo de la batalla de su capitán- Se que los quincys y shinigamis tiene historia, pero al loco capitán del doceavo escuadro no se le puede negar nada, aparte tu amigo estaba causando problemas por aquí.

-¡Nosotros no somos el problema!

**_“¿Nosotros? Entonces los quincys no están extintos delo todo…”_** Pensó sorprendido Ichigo.

El quincy se detuvo por un momento, pensativo por escoger cuidadosamente las palabras que diría, él y su grupo estaba pasando por un mal momento y la captura de Bazz-b había empeorado las cosas.

-Ustedes los shinigamis no tienen idea de lo que esta pasando- el quincy apretó su puño, no confiaba en aquel shinigami pero se estaba quedando sin opciones y si quería ayudar a su grupo, sus amigos, tendría que recurrir a medidas drásticas- Deben de cuidarse de las sombras.

Ichigo estaba confundido ¿Qué decía aquel quincy? Y porque de repente había parado la pelea, pero antes de que los dos pudieran decir algo la presencia de otro reiatsu se sintió en el ambiente, la mirada del pelinaranja se desvió a donde debía estar la batalla de su capitán y por encima de ellos pudo divisar una _garganta_ abriéndose. Un hombre de vestimenta blanca parecida al del arrancar y con una guadaña sobresaliente salió.

Todo paso rápido, en lo que Grimmjow se daba cuenta de ese nuevo enemigo vio como Ichigo era cortado por el abdomen al intentar proteger a su capitán, Ichigo había quedado gravemente herido pues un largo corte horizontal se podía ver por todo su abdomen, el peliazul se apresuro a llegar con su subordinado, pero aquel enemigo no tuvo paciencia y volvió atacar esta vez cortando parcialmente el hombro herido que ya tenía Grimmjow.

-¡Oye Nnoitra! ¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces?!- grito el pequeño arrancar enfurecido.

-¡Cállate! ¿Qué has estado haciendo tú que te tardas mucho? – Nnoitra con un movimiento acerco su guadaña y posiciono su vista sobre aquel par de shinigamis- Solo son dos, eres patético Luppin

Luppin ante aquel comentario enfureció, odiaba ser subestimado y mas por un bocón como Nnoitra. Grimmjow por su parte intentaba mantener con vida al pelinaranja, del golpe se había desmayado **_“Que situación tan jodida como para no saber nada de kido”_** pensó enojado viendo como no paraba de brotar sangre de Ichigo.

-Eres un idiota Kurosaki- se mordió el labio, en estos momentos se preguntaba ¿Dónde carajos estaba el estúpido de Hirako con esa mujer? Todo iba bien, él iba ganando su batalla contra aquel arrancar y de repente ahora esta como la mierda – Si sales vivo de esto juro hacerte la vida imposible durante las próximas semanas.

-¡Oi shinigami deja morir a tu compañero y enfréntame!- Grito Luppin lanzándose para atacarlo por la espalda, Grimmjow con su brazo bloqueo el ataque pero al sentir el impacto debilito un poco el hombro, el también estaba herido y necesitaba proteger a Ichigo, quería protegerlo. Luppin al darse cuenta de su herida sonrió- ¿Qué pasa? No me digas que ya estas cansado.

-Ni un poco- con la fuerza que le quedaba en su brazo cerca de su herida, impulso para alejarlo un poco el sonido de unas cadenas lo hizo reaccionar al ver de nuevo la guadaña acercarse a su lado “ _sano_ ”, agarro por la cintura a Ichigo y como si fuera un costal de papas lo lanzo a dirección contraria de sus enemigos para ponerlo a “ _salvo_ ”.

-Oi, oi,oi, ¿piensas matar mas al chico o qué?- El capitán de la quinta división apareció detrás de Grimmjow sorprendiéndolo pues no había notado su reiatsu acercarse al lugar.

-Bastardo ya era hora que aparecieras…- Grimmjow lo veía con recelo, pero su vista cambio al ver acercarse a la teniente - ¡Oye mujer necesito que lo cures! - señalo al pelinaranja tirado en el suelo.

-¡Kurosaki-san!- Hinamori se apresuró e hincándose empezó con el tratamiento de aquel kido curativo.

-¡Tch! Mas shinigamis- Luppin se había alejado un poco al sentir como dos reiatsu venían en camino -No importa, puedo matarlos a todos con mi trepadora.

-Oye idiota, no te has dado cuenta de algo- señalo atrás el lugar donde había luchado Ichigo y el quincy.

Luppi volteo y no se había percatado de que el quincy había desaparecido en toda esta secuencia -¡Maldita sea!- grito – Aizen-sama se molestara.

-Podemos llevar uno de estos- sonrió Nnoitra sádicamente- Mato a los demás y llevamos a uno, algo querrá hacer Aizen-sama o Szayelaporro.

Antes de que pudiera responder Luppi, Hirako intento cortarlo, pero el arrancar pequeño pudo defenderse - ¿Ustedes también buscaban al quincy? Veo que últimamente son muy populares.

Otra pelea iba a empezar, dos espadas contra un shinigami aunque claramente Grimmjow todavía tenía intenciones de pelear y matar aquel par de arrancars pero Hinamori había insistido antes en que debía curarlo por no tener heridas tan graves como Ichigo. Grimmjow se sentía mal por alguna razón, este encuentro no debía terminar así él había entrenado bien a Ichigo como para no perder tan fácilmente, pero se “sacrifico” para protegerlo a él ¿Por qué?

Hinamori terminando de curar al capitán de la novena división se centro en su compañero, su herida era muy grave y con un simple kido no bastaría tenían que llevarlo al cuatro escuadrón pronto, su capitán y ahora Grimmjow quien se había unido a la batalla peleaban arduamente pero si esto seguía así Ichigo no resistiría más -¡Capitán!- Grito Hinamori a Hirako – Necesitamos llevarlo al cuarto escuadrón rápido.

Hirako miro a Grimmjow y sin necesidad de hablar entendió que necesitaban hacer, no le gustaba dejar batallas inconclusas ya que no quería parece cobarde y más ahora que tenia unas grandes ganas de matar a aquel sujeto de la guadaña, pero si seguían batallando las cosas se complicarían para su subordinado **_“Morirá por mi culpa_** ” pensó triste. Hinamori abrió el seinkamon y con Hirako lanzando un kido de cadenas a sus enemigos inmovilizándonos exitosamente se retiraron, pero antes de hacer Grimmjow miro bien los rostros de sus enemigos, la próxima vez que los enfrentara los mataría de un solo golpe.

Al llegar a la sociedad de almas los recibió un grupo del escuadrón cuatro en el cual estaba la amiga de Ichigo, Hisagi también estaba ahí para recibir a su capitán, pero Grimmjow lo ignoro por completo al seguir el escuadrón cuatro.

**_“¿Qué es?”_** se preguntaba internamente mientras sentía como crecía una presión en su pecho “ ** _¿Qué es este sentimiento? ¿Culpa? Fue culpa de él, él se lanzó para protegerlo yo no se lo pedí”_** Con desesperación llego al cuarto escuadrón y al ver a la teniente Isane atender las heridas de Ichigo se tranquilizo un poco. Grimmjow no se había dado cuenta que Hisagi lo había seguido pues al ver a su compañero en aquel estado no pudo evitar seguirlo.

-¿Capitán?- Pregunto Hisagi para ver si esta vez le hacía caso pero Grimmjow seguía inmerso en sus pensamientos -Tal vez sea mejor que descanse.

-¡Tch! – Grimmjow comenzó a caminar en dirección a su escuadrón – Estate al tanto de Kurosaki, avísame cuando despierte.

-¡Si!

Y así Grimmjow se retiró aun sintiendo aquella presión todavía pensando que era ese sentimiento ¿en realidad era culpa o otra cosa?


	6. Un subordinado más

Dos días habían pasado desde aquella desastrosa misión en el mundo de los vivos, los capitanes del escuadrón cinco y nueve tuvieron que reportar los fallos de su misión, así como el enfrentamiento con los arrancars, una evolución de hollow que no se había visto en mucho tiempo.

Ichigo seguía recostado en la habitación del escuadrón cuatro al menos ya había despertado, pero necesitaba un poco más de reposo, se había expuesto mucho en aquella batalla. Toda esa escena se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza, se sentía un poco avergonzado.

- **¿Por qué lo hiciste? -** Escucho una voz en su interior, una voz que conocía a la perfección, pero odiaba hablar con él, solo lo hacía para burlarse así que decidió cerrar sus ojos e intentar dormir. – **oi, no me ignores Ichigo**. 

Delante de la cama donde se encontraba Ichigo una figura idéntica a él, pero completamente de blanco y negro apareció, era el espíritu de su zampakuto Zangetsu aunque prefería ser llamado shiro. Ichigo aborrecía hablar con él ya que solo se aparecía para darle problemas, presentándose con esa sonrisa sínica de él era como verse a un espejo, pero en actitud eran completamente distintos.

-Tch- Ichigo se encogió en la cama decidido todavía en ignorarlo como si se tratara de un niño pequeño evitando un regaño.

- **¡Te estoy hablando bastardo!** \- pateo el trasero de su amo – **¡¿Si sabes que si te mueres en batalla yo también lo hare?!**

\- ¡No paso nada grave así que deja de molestar! - Ichigo se levantó de la cama para afrontar a su molesta zampakuto, pero todavía podía sentir dolor en su herida- Mierda…

- **Espero te desangres idiota** \- Dicho esto desapareció de la habitación volviendo a la katana.

Ichigo se sentó al borde de la cama molesto recordando de nuevo aquella escena **_“Solo fue un impulso”_**

Unas horas más tardes Hisagi visito a su compañero, poniéndolo al día, aunque lo que mas le interesaba a Ichigo era escuchar acerca de su capitán.

-El capitán por ahora esta entregando todos los reportes- hablo calmado el pelinegro – es raro, no ha regañado o pateado a alguien desde que regresaron.

**_“Puedo imaginarme porque”_** Pensó el pelinaranaja - Estoy seguro de que yo seré el primero.

-Te lo mereces idiota, ¿Qué estabas pensando cuando te lanzaste así?

\- ¡¿Por qué todo tiene que preguntar lo mismo?!

Fue cuando se dio cuenta que un pequeño problema podría volverse un gran drama.

Al siguiente día Ichigo se presentó en la oficina de su escuadrón, conociendo a su capitán esperaría un regaño por parte de él, pero al llegar fue recibido por un incomodo silencio. Grimmjow estaba en el escritorio revisando unos papeles leyendo y escribiendo mientras el pelinaranaja lo observaba esperando que dijera algo incluso había ignorado su saludo, pero nada pasaba.

**_“¿Debería empezar yo…?”_** Empezaba a sentirse nervioso.

Después de cinco largos minutos que para Ichigo habrían sido casi eternos Grimmjow dirigió su mirada a su subordinado – El reporte de la misión está hecho, te tocara hacer guardia en la celda del quincy hoy, eso es todo.

**_“¿Eso es todo?”_** Ichigo estaba sorprendido, esperaba un _Eres un idiota_ o _De nada sirvió que entrenáramos_ algo parecido **_“¿Estará enojado? ¡Claro que lo está!”_**

No dijo nada, se retiró y fue camino a la celda de aquel quincy pero todavía seguía inquieto o más bien no sabia como sentirse, al llegar observo al quincy sentado en el suelo y como de costumbre no hablo.

Tal vez solo exageraba después de todo si debía estar enojado, estropeo la misión **_“Pero lo salve”_** dijo en su mente, si se hubiera quedado sin hacer nada posiblemente aquel tipo de la guadaña habría cortado a su capitán y no es que dudara de su poder o fuerza, era un capitán después de todo podía defenderse, pero para Ichigo ya estaban en una situación crítica, estaban acorralados por un enemigo desconocido.

**_“Debería agradecerme entonces, maldito Grimmjow”_ **

Pasaban las horas y de un lado a otro no paraba de caminar el shinigami encerrado en sus pensamientos, ¿Debía disculparse? ¿Tenía que decir algo o solo estaba pensando de más? Sin darse cuenta Ichigo empezaba a murmurar ciertas cosas que no pasaron desapercibido al quincy.

-¡Oi shinigami!- le grito llamando su atención - ¡Cállate! Es incomodo dormir en el suelo y más si estas murmurando como loco, no me importa tus malditos problemas sentimentales.

-¡¿Sentimentales?!- Ichigo se había puesto un poco nervioso- ¿Qué te hace creer eso? Aparte si tanto te molesta solo ignórame.

-Llevas más de una hora diciendo _¿Debería disculparme? No, él tiene la culpa o ¿Está enojado conmigo?_ – Dijo Bazz-b imitando a Ichigo de una forma exagerada – No me importa lo que haya pasado entre tú y tu novio solo deja de hacer ruido- Dicho esto se volteó dispuesto a ignorarlo.

**_“¡¿Novio?!”_** Un leve sonrojo apareció en Ichigo -Que tontería.

* * *

Dos semanas pasaron, él seguía siendo asignado al ser el guardia de aquel quincy y claro no paraba de darle vueltas a la conversación que habían tenido y de aquel problema, Grimmjow e Ichigo seguían sin hablar incluso Hisagi era el que siempre le avisaba que le tocaba la guardia y las veces que llegaban a coincidir en el escuadrón su capitán le dirigía una mirada rápida para seguir su camino asi que cansado de toda esta situación decidido ignorarla de la mejor forma, emborrachándose.

-Creo que me está ignorando- Ichigo tomo un poco de sake, había aceptado la invitación de irse a beber con Renji solo que esta vez estaban nada más ellos dos.

-Hablas como si de verdad te importara.

\- ¿Tal vez? ¡Toda la semana me la he pasado en esa celda mientras los demás hacen otras cosas! Unos están en el entrenamiento matutino, otros acompañan a las rondas del sereite pero yo no, yo sigo haciendo lo mismo desde hace dos semanas y ni siquiera me dirige la palabra, no lo he visto en semanas- Esto último lo había murmurado aunque no paso desapercibido para su amigo.

\- Estas sonando como si fuera un problema de pareja -Renji seguía sin creer lo que escuchaba o tal vez era que el alcohol se le había subido a la cabeza de su amigo – ¿No te has puesto a pensar que es una forma de castigo por lo que paso en aquella misión?

**_“Muchas veces”_** Ichigo enojado volvió a beber.

\- A parte ¿Por qué es importante? Solo eres un subordinado más para él- Renji sirvió un poco más de alcohol, ya llevaban más de la mitad de la botella.

-Solo pienso que es raro ¿no? Al principio me invita a un entrenamiento “especial” y ahora me ignora.

-Sabes me estás haciendo pensar que tienes sentimiento por él o algo…- Renji veía raro a su amigo ¡que drama por una simple misión!

-¡Solo digo que es injusto que me castigue así cuando yo lo salve! ¡Yo tome una buena decisión!

-Ok eso es todo- el pelirrojo retiro la botella- espero que sea el alcohol porque empiezas a sonar como una chica y te invite para relajarnos, no escucharte quejar del capitán Jaegerjaquez.

A pesar de las protestas de Ichigo de _“no estar borracho”_ Renji no le creyó nada, al parecer no fue buena idea invitarlo a beber, pago y lo ayudo a salir del local donde se dio cuenta que se tambaleaba un poco su amigo, no podía dejarlo ir así a su casa y él tenía que regresar a su cuartel.

**_“El escuadrón nueve me queda de paso”_** confiado e ignorando los comentarios de su amigo borracho se lo llevo camino a su escuadrón, sabia por parte de Hisagi que en los escuadrones siempre había dos habitaciones extras para heridos o alojar a los que se quedaban toda la noche a trabajar, claro que Hisagi siempre las usaba cuando estaba demasiado borracho y no podía llegar a su casa o cuando Matsumoto lo convencía de beber en su escuadrón. Arrastrando a su amigo llegaron al escuadrón y como pudo hallo la habitación para tirarlo en el piso, aunque no se dio cuenta que eran observados por alguien.

-Bien mi trabajo está hecho- feliz de haber tomado la decisión correcta Renji se retiró y cerro la habitación volteo a ver que nadie estuviera cerca para que no molestaran a su amigo- creo que estará bien.

Ichigo si estaba demasiado borracho, intento pararse, pero no dio resultado y antes de caer dormido pudo escuchar como se abría la habitación, pero era demasiado tarde, el alcohol pudo más.

A la mañana siguiente Ichigo despertó con un inmenso dolor de cabeza, no toleraba bien el alcohol, poco podía recordar de la noche anterior y seguía tirado en la misma posición solo que se percató que tenía una cobija encima **_“De seguro fue Renji”_** pensó viendo la cobija, como pudo se levantó y vio en el piso un papel doblado, era una nota.

_Te veo al medio día en el campo de entrenamiento, toma algo para la resaca idiota._

El nombre de su capitán sonó en su mente, tenía que ser de él y no tenía duda esa era la letra de su capitán, su primera palabra en semanas **_“Demonios de seguro me vio con Renji”_** un sentimiento de vergüenza invadió su pecho, no tenia que sentirse así ya que solo era un subordinado más ¿no?

Ichigo salió del escuadrón directo a su casa, tenia que bañarse de seguro apestaba a alcohol, no dejaba de pensar en aquella nota incluso sus dedos jugaban con aquel papel y entonces poco a poco sintió como su corazón empezaba a latir un poco más rápido, estaba nervioso por ver a su capitán por saber qué le diría y que pasaría las siguientes horas.


	7. Motivación

Limpio y aun con un poco de resaca Ichigo caminaba rumbo al campo de entrenamiento que le pertenecía a su escuadrón, se sentía inquieto pues parecía que iba camino a recibir una sentencia de muerte pero por otro lado intentaba convencerse de lo contrario, estaba seguro que no había hecho nada malo a parte no era el único borracho que llegaba al escuadrón, varios e incluido Hisagi solían dormir ebrios en las habitaciones extras o incluso en el jardín del escuadrón y su capitán nunca se quejó.

Al llegar visualizo a su capitán sentado debajo de un árbol con una actitud demasiada tranquila para tratarse de él, habían pasado varios días sin cruzar palabras que el solo verlo ahí le hacia latir de forma acelerada el corazón de Ichigo.

-Capitán- Ichigo anuncio su llegada

-Por fin llegas- Grimmjow con un ademan invito a su subordinado a sentarse frente de él- Tenemos que hablar sobre lo que paso en la misión- su tono era serio.

Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda del pelinaranja, sabia que un regaño se acercaba, pero él mantenía su posición todo lo había hecho por salvar a su capitán.

-Pudimos haber terminado esa pelea, pero interferiste como siempre no escuchas y haces lo que te dé la gana, Kurosaki no sabes trabajar en equipo.

-No soy el único...- murmuro llevándole la contraria como siempre, pero para el de cabellera azul no paso desapercibido.

-¡No seas insolente!- Grimmjow agarro el mango de su espada para golpear aquella cabeza anaranjada – Joder si el estúpido de Hirako no hubiera llegado a tiempo hubieras muerto, recibiste un golpe directo.

Habían sido unas semanas largas para Grimmjow, al principio sintió culpa por no armar un plan, por permitirle arriesgarse de esa manera ¿Se había equivocado con él acaso? Reconocía que tenía talento para pelear, pero era tan terco para seguir ordenes y tan impulsivo, en cierta parte le recordaba a él mismo en sus inicios del escuadrón once.

-Eso quiere decir... ¿te preocupas por mí? – se burlo de su capitán lo que hizo que se ganara otro golpe - ¡Auch! ¡Deje de hacer eso!

-No te creas tan especial idiota – Gruño cansado de que su subordinado no lo tomara enserio – Por tu estupidez ahora serás asignado a cuidar la celda del quincy todo el maldito día hasta que se me pegue la gana ¿oíste? Y seguiremos con el entrenamiento obligatorio.

\- ¡¿Disculpa piensas aislarme del escuadrón o qué?!

-¡SI ES ASI NO IMPORTA! ¡SE HARA LO QUE YO DIGA POR QUE SOY EL PUTO CAPITAN! - Grito el de cabellera azul, joder si el que mandaba aquí era él no su tonto subordinado.

**_"Bastardo"_** Ichigo miraba molesto al peliazul pero en el fondo sabia que tenia bien merecido ese castigo.

-Bueno entonces vamos a comenzar- Grimmjow se puso de pie y agarro su espada, esta vez el entrenamiento seria mas duro que el anterior él exprimiría hasta el cansancio a su rebelde subordinado para no cometer el mismo error – Esta vez no utilizaremos espadas de madera – Hablo serio mientras sacaba su zampakuto e Ichigo trago un poco de saliva supongo que el momento de relajarse había pasado – Mas te vale estar en alerta porque si llego a cortarte, no me detendré – advirtió y así una batalla se desato entre ambos.

La amenaza del capitán de la novena división no había sido falsa, aunque sabia que era un entrenamiento presiono a Ichigo para que le siguiera el paso, pero al no poder se gano uno que otro corte en los brazos y mejillas y aun así ninguno se detuvo. Grimmjow sentía que Ichigo desperdiciaba su fuerza al no poner toda su energía cada vez que combatía y eso molestaba al de cabellera azul. Desde que se posiciono como capitán del noveno escuadrón lo único que quería en su unidad era gente valiente que pusiera toda su voluntad cada vez que peleara, soldados feroces que no le temieran a la muerte y devoraran sus presas con todo eso se daba por satisfecho, a él no le importaba los ideales del sereite había aprendido hace mucho tiempo que todos tenían un motivo diferente para pelear, un motivo diferente para ser un shinigami y el suyo era el poder. Quería tener más poder para sobrevivir, para seguir disfrutando cada batalla y salir victorioso.

**_"¿Cuál es tu motivo Kurosaki?"_ **

Las horas pasaban y el choque de espadas seguía, el pelinaranja se encontraba ya cansado el sudor recorría su cuerpo y había obtenido nuevas heridas, pero por su orgullo no se detendría, lucharía hasta que su brazo no le respondiera porque no quería verse débil ante él, su capitán.

Los dos se habían separado un poco, Grimmjow cambio su zampakuto de mano y sonreía dejando ver un poco sus colmillos como si intentara asustar a su contrincante, amaba esta sensación, esta adrenalina que experimentaba con él, pero no podían seguir así todo el día, ambos tenían actividades así que decidió guardar su espada.

-Si seguimos voy a hacer que tus heridas vuelvan a abrir.

-Tsk, ya quisieras- Ichigo sonrió sínico alegrando a su capitán por esa actitud.

\- Ve a bañarte y regresa a tu puesto, mañana te veo a la misma hora.

-¡Si!- respondió y guardo sus cosas pero antes de irse su capitán lo detuvo.

-Una cosa más, si vuelves a llegar borracho te sacare a patadas del escuadrón – esto ultimo lo dijo de una forma tan siniestra que incomodo al subordinado.

**_"Entonces si nos vio, maldición"_** Pensó apenado y recordándose que debía golpear a Renji, dicho esto con su shumpo se retiro el capitán e Ichigo camino directo a su escuadrón **_"Bueno no salió tan mal como esperaba"_** a pesar del regaño que había recibido estaba contento de que su capitán todavía lo tomara en cuenta e incluso se preocupara con él.


	8. Recuerdos y Deseos

**_"Jugram...ya me cansé de dormir en el suelo, esta celda apestosa me tiene harto pero seguramente tu no tienes que sufrir esto ¿verdad? No, tu duermes de seguro en una cama de seda sin ningún remordimiento como yo..."_ **

Aquel quincy que por seguir erróneamente sus sentimientos yacía ahora encerrado en una fría celda, para su desgracia el tiempo pasaba lento así que ya había perdido la cuenta de los días que habían pasado desde su captura. Solo llego hablar una vez con el shinigami que lo capturo muy a la fuerza le dijo su nombre, pero no volvía a hablar, no debía hacerlo tenia que buscar una forma de escapar, de volver a Karakura con su grupo.

-Uryu debe de estar molesto...- Recordó a su compañero pelinegro, él le había advertido a Bazz que no fuera impulsivo ellos tenían un plan, pero aun así no le importo porque cuando sintió el reiatsu de Jugram aparecer en Karakura sin dudarlo fue a buscarlo. Grave error porque eso lo llevo a su captura – Estúpido Jugram y su estúpida lealtad- Dijo entre dientes – Todo estaría bien si tan solo viera a través de su majestad...

La luz llego al calabozo pequeño, un shinigami de cabellera naranja entro molesto **_"Es el que siempre se queja"_** pensó Bazz al verlo recargarse en la pared de enfrente. Si Bazz odiaba algo más que estar en aquella celda era tener que escuchar todos los comentarios de aquel shinigami todo el maldito tiempo; _que si no era justo el tener que pasar todo el día aquí_ o _el estúpido de grimmjow se sobrepasó hoy con el entrenamiento, que nunca considera sus opiniones, que le presta más atención a un tal Hisagi entre otras cosas._ Sabía que de quien se quejaba era el tipo contra el que peleo y suponía que era su capitán, pero al escucharlo empezaba a dudar si solo mantenían una relación laboral y como no tenía nada que hacer porque lo mas seguro es que pasaría el resto de su vida ahí si no es que llegan a matarlo, se atrevería a callar a ese shinigami.

-Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido Hisagi suertudo- Ichigo farfullaba molesto, ayer había salido otro numero de la "tan famosa" revista del sereite que estaba a cargo del noveno escuadro y más exactos de Hisagi quien desde un inicio se comprometió con la revista y en esta edición tocaba entrevistar a los nuevos miembros que ya llevaban unos meses en el escuadrón para saber si se sentían bien y era lo que esperaban, en el caso de Ichigo claramente no y pensaba decir unas cuantas cosas pero claro que su capitán tenía que revisar todo antes de que lo publicaran y cambio únicamente la parte de Ichigo poniendo 

_"Es el mejor escuadrón, no soy el mejor guerrero pero mi queridísimo capitán sabe lidiar con los inútiles como yo"_

\- ¿Quién se cree que es para poner palabras en mi boca? Y luego Hisagi aceptando sin ningún problema.

-Oi Shinigami ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que te calles? – Grito Bazz haciendo llamar la atención de Ichigo – Todos los días es lo mismo, vienes y hablas sin parar si al menos voy a estar aquí sufriendo con ustedes preferiría hacerlo en silencio.

-¡¿AH?!- un tic se formo en el ojo del shinigami – Siendo un prisionero no deberías ponerte así ¿sabes?

-No importa, solo déjame morir en silencio.

-¡Tch! Que sujeto tan deprimente- Ichigo se cruzó de brazos – Para que lo sepas no me gusta estar aquí, pero es el único lugar donde puedo estar tranquilo.

-Yo podría estarlo si te callaras- Bazz se estiro en el suelo, extrañaba enserio su cama.

-¡Ush déjame en paz!

-Oh...tan temprano haces corajes, bueno no me sorprende de ti – Una persona muy conocida para ambos irrumpió en la sala, Bazz solo le dedico una mirada de odio para después darle la espalda a los dos shinigamis.

-¿Qué necesitas capitán?

\- Campo de entrenamiento en cinco minutos, si llegas tarde te quedaras aquí toda la noche- sin dejar decir algo a Ichigo se fue del lugar dejando al pelinaranja haciendo corajes.

-Maldita sea- suspiro pesadamente- ¿Cuándo haremos algo diferente?

\- Deberías apurarte si no quieres escuchar mis lamentos toda la noche...- Dijo sin importancia el de mohicana claro que él no quería tener a ese shinigami chillón toda la noche, con trabajos podía conciliar su sueño.

Ichigo hastiado ignoro al quincy y se marchó, esta podría ser una buena oportunidad para escapar, pero Bazz no era estúpido sabía que le habían puesto un sello a la celda que inhibía su presión espiritual al grado de solo mantenerlo consiente por eso todos estos días no sentía que sus fuerzas regresaran si no ya habría quemado el lugar. Solo le quedaba ser paciente y analizar bien su situación, no podía darse por vencido con Jugram debía encontrar una forma de escapar y volver a Karakura con su grupo.

* * *

Moviéndose con su shumpo llego al campo de entrenamiento donde ya estaba Grimmjow esperándolo sentado en el pasto, al llegar le indico que se sentara frente a él y dejara su zampakuto de lado lo cual era raro porque todo este tiempo habían entrenado con ellas.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy?- pregunto curioso Ichigo al ver calmado a su capitán.

-Quiero saber algo- Ichigo confundido alzo su ceja mostrando su duda - ¿Por qué te volviste Shinigami?

De todos los temas que podían tocar este era el más inesperado ¿Qué tenía planeado esta vez? Grimmjow no solía hablar de estos temas,

-Bueno no fue por mi viejo si eso piensas.

-¿Tu viejo?

-Ah ¿no lo llegaste a conocer? Era el capitán del décimo escuadrón, Isshin Shiba.

-Cuando entre al sereite el enano blanco ya estaba en el cargo, pero ¿entonces eres del clan shiba? No tienes pinta de noble – Rio al imaginar a Ichigo con todos esos accesorios a su parecer estúpidos que llevaban todos los nobles **_"como el aburrido de Kuchiki"_**

-¡Claro que no!- La idea de la nobleza le desagradaba a Ichigo, conocía muchos trapos sucios correspondientes a esos clanes famosos y a pesar de que su padre procedía de uno prefería ignorar ese hecho y negar cualquier relación existente - Mi viejo deja de estar ligado al clan hace tiempo por lo tanto no pertenecemos a ese clan a parte no podría ser de la nobleza, solo son unos estirados como Byakuya-

**_"Aunque Rukia no es parecida a ninguno de ellos por suerte"_ **

-Entonces si no fue por tu viejo ¿Por qué fue? Debes tener una razón para estar aquí.

-Una razón...-Ichigo observo el cielo y recordó el rostro de su madre- Por mi familia y la gente del rukongai – Esa era una respuesta que no esperaba Grimmjow ¿las almas del rukongai? – Cuando estaba en la academia nos enseñaron que el deber de un shinigami era proteger las almas que vagaban en el mundo real, ayudarlas a alcanzar la "paz" y llevarlas al rukongai donde se supone que una mejor vida les esperaría ¿no? – Grimmjow asintió, aunque esos ideales no le importaba mucho – Bueno esa es una mentira, los únicos afortunados son los que viven en un radio cercano al sereite, la mayoría son de la baja nobleza y no tienen ningún problema a diferencia de los que habitan los últimos distritos – Esas palabras traía viejos recuerdos a Grimmjow, él era consciente de que la vida ahí era horrible si no encontrabas la forma de sobrevivir – Aparte lo único que hacemos es mantener el equilibrio entre el mundo real, hueco mundo y la sociedad de almas – Ichigo apretó sus puños, una vieja herida había sido abierta - ¿Dónde queda la parte de protegerlos? Mi madre murió sola por un hollow, ni yo, mis hermanas o mi viejo estábamos cerca para ayudarla y aunque yo lo hubiera querido no tenía la fuerza para salvarla – un fuerte dolor en el pecho se formo junto a un nudo en su garganta, no lloraría de nuevo y menos frente a él - ¿Dónde...Dónde se supone que estaban esos shinigamis para matar los hollows que llegan a escabullirse por ahi?

Por más que quería mantener la calma, los ojos del pelinaranja reflejaban un gran dolor que no podía ser ignorado por Grimmjow, en ese momento entendió porque usaba sus días libres para visitar su hogar, porque era importante para él y el noble corazón que podía llegar a tener.

-Yo se que pueden reencarnar de nuevo, pero no es lo mismo- El de cabellera azul se dio por satisfecho notaba que era un tema sensible para su subordinado, pero apreciaba que lo hubiera compartido con él, poso su mano en el hombro derecho de Ichigo y con un leve apretón dio a entender que la charla debía terminar.

\- Si ese es tu motivo entonces hazlo realidad, tienes la fuerza para proteger a la persona que quieras Kurosaki así que no la desperdicies más- Quito su mano y se levantó, retomo su espada indicando que el entrenamiento físico seguiría.

Ichigo observo por unos segundos a su capitán antes de ponerse en guardia, no solía hablar de este tema con nadie a excepción de Rukia pero sintió la confianza de que podía hacerlo con su capitán. Cuanto más tiempo pasaban juntos, aunque sea en el entrenamiento sentía que se desenvolvía con él fácilmente.

Un cambio empezaba en Ichigo algo cálido crecía en su corazón sin darse cuenta, todavía le quedaba un largo camino que recorrer junto a Grimmjow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias a las personas que dejaron kudos! La verdad no pensé que este fic seria leído en esta plataforma pero me alegra saber que hay gente que gusta de mis escritos locos (?  
> Intento publicar lo mas seguido que puedo pero a veces la universidad me absorbe demasiado de todas formas jamás abandonare este fanfic, le tengo mucho cariño y aparte amo esta ship con todo mi locura uwu


	9. Sentimientos

El capitán de la novena división era un enigma para todos, era escandaloso como el capitán Zaraki, conocido por su forma salvaje de ser, no tan inteligente como el capitán de la doceava división y ni tan flojo como el del octavo escuadrón, ni muy estricto como la capitana del segundo escuadrón, para muchos él podía tener diferentes caras, pero seguía siendo el mismo hombre. Muchos se preguntaban ¿Cómo había llegado al puesto de capitán? ¿Qué hacia en el sereite? ¿Quién era en verdad aquel hombre de cabellera azul?

Nadie lo sabía, muy pocos lo conocían completamente, no era un hombre solitario como algunos pensaban, por supuesto que no. Él tenía amigos, conocidos, rivales…

Se sabía que se había graduado en algún momento de la academia, lo asignaron al onceavo escuadrón y ahí empezó su trayectoria. No tenia gran fuerza, pero lograba destacar de aquel escuadrón de lucha, como todos le gustaba pelear y nunca huía del combate, le encantaba cazar a sus presas y destruirlas, en eso se podría decir que se parecía al capitán de aquel escuadrón, pero era muy joven y no tenía un propósito fijo todavía. Con el tiempo fue madurando y escalando cada puesto que se le presentaba, por supuesto la sociedad de almas a veces estaba en guerra y gente moría dejando lugares vacíos, un día lo mandaron a llamar y una oportunidad se le había presentado, por supuesto con su sed de poder no la dejo escapar y anunciaron a un nuevo capitán. Por años fue conocido como un demonio ansioso de lucha, pero no siempre seria así, aprendió a trabajar en equipo, valorar el trabajo y ganarse la vida, ser respetado por algunos cuantos, pero al final seguía siendo ese joven salvaje.

Grimmjow no era completamente solitario a pesar de sus comienzos, hizo grandes amigos en el onceavo escuadrón como Ikakku, a pesar de tener personalidades chocantes lo consideraba un buen rival y eso fue lo que lo ayudo a establecer una amistad con él, se podría decir que también tenia buena relación con su excapitán, muchos podrían pensar que dos hombres extremadamente violentos y amantes de la destrucción juntos en un mismo escuadrón podrían causar problemas y tal vez lo fue al principio que aprovechaban cualquier oportunidad para pelear hasta que uno cayera, pero con el pasar del tiempo ambos reconocieron su fuerza, se entendieron y aunque aun existiera _“una batalla a muerte pendiente”_ pudieron llevarse bien.

Tal vez esas eran las dos personas que más respetaba Grimmjow en la actualidad, pero ahora había alguien nuevo, una presa fresca y diferente. En todos sus años como capitán no encontró a alguien digno en su escuadrón, no es que fueran débiles, pero tampoco sobresalían para él, era simples subordinados y por eso mismo el puesto de teniente había permanecido vacío a pesar de que muchas veces se le insistía en asignar a alguien, pero Grimmjow se rehusaba pues no encontraba a nadie que encajara con él para que pudiera hacerlo su teniente, hasta que Ichigo apareció.

Con un ridículo peinado, una cara de bobo, pero sorprendentemente asignado a un puesto alto en su escuadrón entro aquel joven, por supuesto Grimmjow pensó **_“Mas soldados para molestar”_** y desde el primer día se encargo de explotarlo pero Ichigo no se dejaría tan fácilmente, él era un desafío que le gustaba ir en contra de su capitán, él no le tenia miedo como los otros y eso ocasiono que Grimmjow se interesara más en él “ ** _Oh maldito mocoso de cabellera naranja ¿Qué tengo que hacer para doblegarte ante mí?”_**

Primero fue el deseo de someterlo, burlarse de él y demostrarle quien era el maldito Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez pero después reconoció su fuerza, en esa primera batalla juntos supo que tenía potencial así que pensó en moldearlo pero poco a poco pensamientos extraños pasaban por su mente y sin darse cuenta un deseo de conocerlo más a fondo había nacido, era algo nuevo para el capitán pues no se sentía como cuando quiso ser amigo de Ikkaku, no, esto era algo diferente y lo confirmo al ver como Ichigo que no llevaba ni un año de conocer a quien se había encargado de molestarlo hasta el cansancio, había arriesgado su vida por él, su capitán.

Estos sentimientos eran nuevos para él, no se había preocupado por nadie que no fuera él y esta situación lo asustaban, los sentimientos no importaban solo la batalla, pero en el fondo sabía que estaba atrapado.

**_“Bastardo ¿Qué has hecho?”_** Pensó mientras bebía solo en su oficina la primera noche que Ichigo se recuperaba en el cuarto escuadrón.

Todavía confundido, pero sucumbiendo a aquellos sentimientos decidió entrenar más con él porque algo si tenía claro, si alguien ocuparía aquel puesto de teniente, si le confiaría su vida a una persona seria Ichigo y para eso él debería de fortalecerse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No estaba muerta, estaba salvando mi semestre (?  
> Tenia dos bocetos para este capitulo pero no me convencieron así que tome otro rumbo y le quise dar un poco de contexto al personaje de Grimmjow, intento apegarme al canon pero tambien escribo desde la visión que tengo de él y claro adaptándolo al fanfic.


	10. Malentendidos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nuevo capitulo protagonizado un poco más con Renji

-¿Me van a transferir?- Renji se encontraba confundido ¿había hecho algo malo como para que lo botaran del escuadrón? Pero Ikkaku permanecía calmado ante la noticia.

-Al parecer al sexto escuadrón.

**_“Es el escuadrón del hermano de Rukia”_** Pensó Renji y la imponente figura de Kuchiki Byakuya apareció en su mente, aun le guardaba un poco de rencor por haber alejado a Rukia de él e Ichigo cuando los tres iban juntos en la academia, pensó que al ser adoptada por un clan noble como los Kuchiki no la volverían a ver, pero solo fue un malentendido. Rukia entro rápido al escuadrón trece mientras ellos dos seguían en la academia, un año y medio después se volverían a encontrar los tres y el asunto pasaría al olvido al menos para Ichigo y Rukia.

Para Renji sería más difícil, sabía que una mejor vida le esperaría a su amiga de la infancia quien quería mucho ¡La quería como si fuera su hermana y la habían alejado de él! Por supuesto que para él no sería fácil ignorar ese hecho, aunque la pelinegra después de encontrarse con ellos les diera una explicación de lo sucedido y les hablara sobre su _al parecer_ hermana perdida que se terminó casando con un noble que curiosamente se llamaba Kuchiki Byakuya. La separación de Rukia le había dejado una herida que solo podía cerrar con odio hacia ese hombre.

-Es una transferencia inmediata así que deberías de presentarte con el capitán Kuchiki - Hablo Yumichikia y escuchar de nuevo aquel apellido le causo un escalofrió en su espalda. Renji no tenia opción ya que ordenes son ordenes, pero después de ser explotado y usado como saco de boxeo en el onceavo escuadrón la opción de transferirse con el noble estirado no sonaba tan mal.

El pelirrojo suspiro e hizo una reverencia ante sus amigos, se despidió y partió a lo que seria su nuevo lugar de trabajo, incluso el lugar donde se encontraba el sexto escuadrón era diferente del onceavo y no se podía esperar más si la casa Kuchiki estaba cerca del lugar, caminando con un manojo de emociones negativas su pequeña salvación llego a él pues justo entrando al escuadrón se encontraría con su amiga.

-¡Rukia!- Saludo y la mujer le devolvió el gesto con una gran sonrisa.

-Renji me alegra verte por aquí.

-Hehe pues me veras más seguido, me acaban de transferir al escuadrón de tu hermano.

-Lo sé- Esas palabras desconcertó al pelirrojo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Nii-sama necesitaba alguien más en su escuadrón así que le comenté sobre ti- Dijo feliz la pequeña shinigami y el pelirrojo sintió como si lo patearan en las bolas ante esa confesión.

-¡¿Enserio me recomendaste con el capitán Kuchiki?!- Renji la tomo de los hombros y empezó a jalonearla- Rukia ¡¿A caso perdiste la cabeza?!

**_“¡Voy a terminar golpeándolo!”_** Quería gritarle a su amiga, pero era un cobarde, sabía que Rukia apreciaba a Byakuya y con tal de tenerla feliz se guardaba sus sentimientos respecto a aquel hombre. Sin darse cuenta recibió un golpe en el estomago por parte de la pelinegra.

-¡Idiota te estoy haciendo un favor!- Hablo mientras el pelirrojo se retorcía del dolor- Llevas meses quejándote de estar en tu escuadrón y ahora que tienes la oportunidad de mudarte a otro más tranquilo ¡¿empiezas a quejarte?!- grito enojada, cuando hablo con su “Nii-sama” no pensó que tomara en cuenta su solicitud, sabia de antemano que no era de su agrado las amistades que tenia con Renji e Ichigo pero aun así lo respetaba - ¡Tsk! Y pensaba que el llorón era Ichigo, ahora mueve tu trasero y ve a su oficina- molesta se dio la vuelta para salir del sexto escuadrón.

-¡No soy ningún llorón!- reclamo Renji antes de que la figura de su amiga desapareciera de su vista **_“Favor mi trasero”_** dijo en su mente y se dispuso a ir a la oficina de su nuevo capitán.

Saludo a los miembros del escuadrón que se encontraba en su camino, por su puesto el ambiente era totalmente diferente al escuadrón de Zaraki, llego a la puerta donde se encontraba el emblema del sexto escuadrón, una camelia y suavemente toco.

-Pasa.

-Con permiso- Renji poso enfrente de su nuevo capitán haciendo una reverencia, detrás del escritorio imponente como siempre se encontraba el líder del clan Kuchiki.

Piel pálida, ojos violáceos, cabello largo de color oscuro como la noche adornado con aquel kenseikan, símbolo se su nobleza. Kuchiki Byakuya era endemoniadamente hermoso pero el odio cegaba a Renji de tal belleza.

El noble puso en orden unos papeles que estaba trabajando y dirigió su mirada al nuevo recluta, una tensión entre ellos dos se formó. No importaba que los problemas entre Renji y Rukia se hallan resuelto jamás le perdonaría que la alejara de él.

-A partir de este momento estoy en su escuadrón capitán Kuchiki.

Un silencio incomodo envolvía la habitación, Byakuya podía sentir el malestar en la mirada del pelirrojo y no lo pasaría por alto - ¿Me sigues odiando Renji? - Hablo frio y calmadamente, el shinigami se puso nervioso ante la pregunta.

-...

Byakuya suspiro cansado, su atención volvió a los papeles para ignorar la figura silenciosa que se encontraba frente a él - Ve a recoger tus cosas para que te puedas transferir, tu dirigirás los entrenamientos matutinos.

Renji contestó con un corto si y salió de la habitación, de cierta forma se sentía avergonzado por no contestar a su pregunta, pero ¿Qué caso tenia seguir discutiendo si para Byakuya él solo seria un soldado más en el escuadrón?

**_“¡No hay tiempo para esto!”_** Intento animarse a si mismo, tenia que regresar al escuadrón once por sus cosas seria una lastima ya no compartir los entrenamientos con Ikkaku pues disfrutaba mucho de pelear con él aparte de que gracias a él había perfeccionado su estilo de batalla, lo que en definitivo no extrañaría serian las bromas pesadas de la teniente ¡Muchas ocasiones dibujo piñas en su uniforme por su peinado!

Se dispuso a ir al escuadrón pensando que lo peor había pasado pero estaba totalmente equivocado, su segundo problema se le presentaría antes de llegar al onceavo escuadrón, el capitán de la novena división se encontraba en la entrada.

-¡Capitán Jaegerjaquez!- saludo el pelirrojo y el capitán lo miro de pies a cabeza.

-Ah…tu eres uno de los sujetos que siempre anda con Kurosaki- El tono que uso puso nervioso a Renji, parecía molesto.

-¿Supongo que si?

-Espera ahora recuerdo- Grimmjow se acercó un poco para mirar mejor al soldado- Eres el que lo trajo borracho la otra noche.

Las alarmas del pelirrojo se encendieron pues estaba seguro de que nadie los había visto entrar al escuadrón esa noche.

-S-si disculpe si le causamos molestia- intento disculparse como pudo, pero la mirada de aquel capitán lo intimidaba mucho, ni siquiera era por la presencia de su poderoso reiatsu, era una sensación diferente como si estuvieras a punto de ser atacado por un animal.

Después de unos minutos de silencio y tensión que se sintieron como horas para el pelirrojo, el capitán dio un paso atrás y tomo una postura firma - No me importa lo que hagan en si tiempo libre siempre y cuando no interfiera con sus actividades - Terminando la conversación utilizo su shumpo para regresar a su lugar de trabajo.

**_“Hoy definitivamente no es mi día”_** Suspiro decaído.

* * *

Grimmjow ingreso al cuarte donde tenían prisionero al quincy quien estaba custodiado por cierto chico de cabello naranja.

-¡Capitán!- Saludo Ichigo y Grimmjow hizo un ademan como saludo - ¿Me necesita en el campo de entrenamiento?

-Algo así, te voy a levantar el castigo- las palabras de su capitán alegraron su día - vuelve a tus actividades normales, ya asigné a alguien más para cuidar a este quincy.

-¿Enserio puedo volver? - Ichigo no podía creer que por fin dejaría esa maldita celda y a ese maldito quincy.

-¡Oi! Deja de preguntar antes de que cambie de opinión, vamos quiero mostrarte algo especial- Grimmjow mostro una sonrisa y el corazón de Ichigo empezó a latir rápidamente ¿Qué le esperaba?

Los dos salieron del cuarto ignorando que la figura sombría que estaba detrás de la celda, tantos meses habían pasado y la oportunidad perfecta para escapar se le había presentado.

Ya era tiempo de volver con los demás.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno como esta en las etiquetas habrá otras parejas, claro la principal y suprema será la de Grimmjow e Ichigo pero habrá un pequeño drama para Renji y Byakuya. En mi historia la relación de Rukia y Byakuya es un poco más cercana pero el sigue siendo frio y serio aunque se ablandara un poco con el tiempo.


	11. Regreso a Casa

El día había llegado para Bazz-b, hoy definitivamente se iría de la sociedad de almas. Fue estúpido al dejarse capturar por los shinigamis, pero cuando sintió el reiatsu de Jugram ese día en Karakura solo pensó en encontrarlo sin importar las consecuencias. Al ser capturado por un capitán era obvio que sería difícil escapar y más tratándose de ese sujeto de cabello azul, lo admitía era fuerte pero no le intimidaba y para su mala suerte el capitán de la novena división se había encargado de aislarlo de toda la energía espiritual que se encontrase en el lugar ya que al ser un quincy sería fácil poder restaurar su reiatsu perdido en batalla pero no se lo permitió y así su primer plan de escape fue descartado pero no todo estaba perdido.

Si algo debía de agradecer al Wandenrich y todos los años de entrenamiento que tuvo ahí es que tenia un buen control de reishi, como el soldado que era le enseñaron a sobrevivir en lugares donde el nivel de energía espiritual era bajo así que los primeros días en llegar al sereite se dio cuenta de la gran cantidad de reishi que había en el lugar incluso en las construcciones, pero llegando a su celda disminuía el nivel en esas cuatro paredes por dentro. Los primeros días fueron difíciles ya que por la batalla se encontraba débil pero poco a poco se fue recuperando, analizo el lugar en busca de alguna grieta o algo que le permitiera acumular reishi, claro que con los constantes interrogatorios de ese capitán no era fácil concentrarse aparte de que le habían asignado dos guardas cada ocho horas, aunque eso cambio cuando Ichigo volvió. Para mala suerte del shinigami tendría que convivir la mayor parte del día con el prisionero, no era un chico tan serio como los antiguos guardias, pero podía sentir el gran reiatsu que tenía, por supuesto lo recordaba de su batalla, pero no sentía que fuera una amenaza, así que aprovecho la oportunidad de que siempre estaba distraído para encontrar algún punto, aunque fuera leve donde podría acumular reishi.

Estudio los movimientos del chico, cada cuanto cambiaban la guardia, cada cuanta tenía que volver con el idiota de cabello azul para aprovechar la mínima oportunidad. Hubo momentos en que se deprimía y quería darse por vencido pero el deseo de volver con Jugo lo mantenía motivado, con vida. Un día mientras dormía en el suelo sintió una corriente de aire cerca de su espalda, sea donde se encontrará aquella apertura sabia que era su ruta de escape, sabía que si extraía el reishi de aquella apertura poco a poco se agrandaría solo necesitaba de un cambio de guardia para empezar a trabajar.

-¿Enserio puedo volver?- escucho la voz del shinigami parlanchín que siempre lo cuidaba.

-¡Oi! Deja de preguntar antes de que cambie de opinión - La voz de Grimmjow hizo que el quincy se pusiera en alerta, él estaba recargado en el suelo pareciendo que dormía, pero escuchando atentamente -Vamos quiero mostrarte algo especial.

Las voces se fueron, el quincy se acerco a las barras confirmando que estuviera solo, se volvió a sentar y cerrando los ojos empezó a guiarse con sus sentidos, cuando volvió a sentir la corriente de aire empezó a absorber el reishi que podía y así poco a poco una grieta cerca de una esquina se formó.

**_“Puedo romperla, todo el lugar esta formado de reishi solo necesito acumular más en el poco tiempo que pueda”_ **

* * *

-¿Por qué nos estamos alejando tanto?- pregunto Ichigo, ya habían pasado el lugar donde habitualmente entrenaban.

\- No hables y sigue caminando- como siempre esa actitud prepotente hacia enojar al de cabellera naranja.

**_“Tch…que le cuesta ser amable una vez en su vida”_** Estaba feliz de volver a sus actividades normales, pero odiaba que su capitán lo mantuviera en suspenso.

Llegaron a un lugar desolado, bastante alejado del escuadrón, Grimmjow paro y desfundo su zampakuto donde empezó a concentrar la mayor cantidad de su reiatsu, Ichigo sintió como si el aire le faltara por un momento a pesar de que estaba acostumbrado a pelear con él esta sensación era diferente.

-¡Oi,oi,oi! No me digas que te vas a desmayar, ya deberías se soportar algo como esto- hablo con sorna el capitán- Te dije que te mostraría algo especial ¿no?

-S-si- su respiración empezaba a agitarse gracias a la adrenalina en su cuerpo.

-Bueno pues siéntete honrado, casi nadie me ha visto usarlo- su espada se ilumino de un color azul característico de su reiatsu- Bankai _Destrúyelo todo Rey pantera._

El destello cegó por un momento a Ichigo, las características garras del shikai del capitán aparecieron, pero a su costado dos grandes manos negras con destellos azules se alzaban. Ichigo miraba impresionado a si capitán pues nunca había visto un bankai de cerca, recordó aquellas viejas lecciones de la academia _“Son pocos los que consiguen llegar a ese nivel, generalmente capitanes, tendrán suerte si alguno de ustedes logra despertarlo”_

-¿Qué estas esperando? ¡ven! - Grito ansioso Grimmjow e Ichigo no tuvo opción que atacarlo.

La forma en que se movían las manos era igual al mismísimo portador, era como su movimiento se proyectaran al doble ¡-Cuanto poder! - Ichigo como podía intentaba bloquear los ataques de su capitán, pero tenía tanta fuerza que era difícil.

-¡Vamos si no pones más esfuerzo te mandare al cuarto escuadrón!- extasiado lanzaba ráfagas de reiatsu, Ichigo no dudaba de que cumpliera su amenaza así que con sus mejores ataque se defendió.

Horas pasaron peleando y el shinigami de cabello naranja empezaba a cansarse a diferencia de su superior que se sentía fresco, Grimmjow al observas que su subordinado no podía más solo torció la boca y le dio una señal para que parara.

-¡Tch! Eres un debilucho todavía.

-¡SABE HAY UNA GRAN DIFERENCIA DE PODER ENTRE USTED Y YO!- Grito enojado Ichigo, se tiro en el pasto para poder descansar.

-Excusas- las dos grandes manos se desvanecieron y la zampakuto volvió a su lugar - Ni te acomodes que solo descansaremos unos minutos.

-Eres un maniático…-susurro Ichigo pero su capitán pudo escucharlo y en respuesta le lanzo una botella de agua a su cabeza - ¡HEY!

-Hidrátate idiota - con el calor de la batalla el capitán decidió quitarse su haori y la parte superior de su kimono negro dejando expuesto su pecho desnudo, algo que no paso de largo su subordinado.

-….

Ichigo pudo sentir como su corazón se acelero un poco, veía la figura varonil de su capitán, no era una masa de músculos, pero se le podían observar unos abdominales marcados, el chico parecía embobado con el cuerpo bien trabajado de su capitán.

Grimmjow bajo la vista para darse cuenta que era observado por su subordinado y aprovecho para molestarlo un poco -He…¿Te gusta lo que vez?- Hablo con una sonrisa burlona el peliazul

-¡N-no se de que me habla!- Ichigo se volteo con la cara roja al ser descubierto **_“¿Qué demonios me pasa?”_** se regañó, su maldito corazón no dejaba de latir tan rápido y ahora se sentía avergonzado. A veces no se daba cuenta en la forma que lo hacía sentir su capitán.

-¡Capitán!- La voz de Hisagi llamo la atención de ambos shinigamis, con su shumpo se aproximó a ellos-Es una emergencia - La cara de angustia del pelinegro le dio un mal presentimiento a Grimmjow, rápido se puso su ropa de nuevo.

-¿Qué sucedes Hisagi?

-El quincy…escapo.

-¡¿Qué?!

Sin dejar explicar a Hisagi, el capitán de la novena división se movió con su shumpo lo más rápido que pudo para llegar a la celda. Mientras Hisagi e Ichigo intentaron seguirle el paso, pero su capitán era muy rápido.

-¿Cómo que se escapó Hisagi-san?

-Me tocaba cubrir una guardia hoy con él, estoy seguro de que había un guardia, pero cuando llegué lo encontré desangrándose en el suelo.

-¡Debiste avisar a los demás escuadrones antes que nosotros!

-¡Por supuesto que lo hice!- Grito enojado Hisagi - ¿Qué se supone estaban haciendo? Fue difícil localizarlos.

-Emm bueno…- La imagen del torso desnudo de grimmjow volvió a la cabeza de Ichigo haciéndolo sonrojar de nuevo - E-estábamos entrenado - dijo nervioso y desvió su mirada. Hisagi lo vio confundido ante tal reacción.

-Sabes…últimamente tú y el capitán pasan mucho tiempo juntos.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

**_“Es un poco sospechoso”_** quiso decir Hisagi pero al verlo a la defensiva decidió ahorrar su comentario aparte ahorita tenían asuntos más importantes que atender.

Cuando llegaron al escuadrón pudieron escuchar una alarma de alerta, ya se había notificado que el quincy estaba suelto y había ordenes estrictas de todos los cuarteles en priorizar su captura.

En el subterráneo del sereite, dentro de las alcantarillas Bazz-b se movía como podía le costo mucho trabajo agrandar esa grieta desde afuera y más porque el shinigami de turno lo había descubierto justo cuando estaba a punto de atravesar la pared, pero pudo escapar y quemarlo en el acto. Poco a poco sentía como su reiatsu se regeneraba de nuevo, pero ahora debía resolver como volver a Karakura.

-Maldita sea debo apresurarme si no me van a encontrar.

-¡Por aquí!- escucho a lo lejos unas voces y apresuro su paso pues no permitirá ser capturado de nuevo.

Corriendo se dio cuenta que se acercaba a un lugar oscuro **_“¡Puedo usar la sombra!”_** Recordó aquella técnica que le enseñaron para poder teletransportarse, solo necesitaba recordar el reiatsu de algunos de sus compañeros para poder volver al mundo humano.

-¡Vamos Bazz concéntrate! - visualizo una pequeña llama blanca familiar - Estará enojado pero no me importa ¡Sombra quincy!

-¡Oh no! ¡No lo harás bastardo! - Grimmjow había logrado localizar el reiatsu del quincy y se lanzo por él pero antes de que pudiera alcanzarlo una sombra negra en forma de cruz rodeo a Bazz y con una sonrisa victoriosa se despidió -¡Maldición!

* * *

En la ciudad de Karakura desde un balcón una persona observaba el cielo estrellado - Creo que no hay hollows esta noche- se dijo a sí mismo.

-¡Uryuu! - una voz “femenina” en forma de llanto infantil llamo la atención del quincy - Candice se volvió a comer mi porción de comida.

-¡¿EHH?! - una chica de cabello verde salió a la defensiva - ¡Mentirosa tu te comiste tu porción y mi porción!

-¿Pueden dejar de gritar? - Uryuu molesto se acomodo las gafas - Les dije que cuidaran bien la comida, estamos cortos de dinero en este momento.

-¡Yo si la cuido! - volvió a gritar Candice con el poco temperamento que tenía.

Antes de que Uryuu pudiera separarlas porque claramente Candice se iba a ir contra Gisselle una explosión llamo la atención de los individuos y observaron como del cielo una sombra negra surgía lanzando a una persona al pasto. Uryuu pensó en ponerse a la defensiva, pero pudo reconocer el reiatsu que formaba esa sombra.

-Ah…mierda- dijo dolorido Bazz-b intentando levantarse - Por poco y no la libro.

-¡Ya era hora que regresaras Bazz! - una chica de cabello negro con una sonrisa que claramente era falsa lo saludo.

-Bambietta….

-¿Aprendiste tu lección o debo explotarte la cabeza?- Dijo con una voz dulce intimidando al de mohicana.

-¡Tch! ¡¿Por qué no te largas a molestar a alguien más?!

-No,no - Uryuu con una voz calmada pero un semblante frio se acerco a su compañero, venia acompañado de otras cuatro mujeres - Ella tiene razón Bazz ¿Aprendiste tu lección?

Bazz-b lo miro con enojo, odiaba que ese cuatro ojos le sermoneara y se sintiera superior siempre a él pero esta vez tenia razón, lo que había hecho fue estúpido -Si…

Uryuu lo ayudo a levantarse, le dedico una mirada de enojo -¿Te siguieron?

-No estoy seguro- bajo su mirada, se sentía un poco culpable ahora. Todo su grupo estaba acostumbrado a estar en constante movimiento ya que “su majestad” los buscaba y si la sociedad de almas ahora los buscaba, sería un gran problema.

Uryuu suspiro cansado, tenían que estar alerta esta noche por si llegaban los shinigamis, todos entraron al edificio abandonado donde habitaban desde hace dos años, era lúgubre y frio, pero al menos ahí eran libres, no eran soldados ni asesinos. Mucho mejor que dormir bajo las garras de su majestad.


	12. Dilo en voz alta

-¡Esto es inaudito!- El capitán de la doceava división entro gritando a la reunión de capitanes- ¡Todo es culpa de ese idiota! Si hubieras llevado al quincy a mi escuadrón tal y como lo habíamos pedido desde un principio todavía seguiría aquí.

-A parte si se hubiera requerido, la división dos les habría prestado guardias para cuidarlo- hablo con un tono calmado pero lleno de enojo la capitana del segundo escuadrón, Soi fong.

Grimmjow se encontraba callado y mirando al suelo, había sido un escándalo el escape de aquel quincy y más para el departamento de investigación. El descubrimiento del quincy había levantado las alarmas en la sociedad de almas, el sereite se había encargado de exterminar aquella raza para mantener el balance de almas entre los tres mundos, si había uno eso significaba que más podrían estar entre los tres mundos y podría poner en peligro de nuevo el mundo espiritual. Grimmjow sabía que debió enviar al prisionero con el escuadrón de Mayuri pero tenía curiosidad de aquella raza y más cuando se enfrentó a aquellos arrancars, muchas cosas pasaban y estaba seguro que aquel quincy sabia cosas pero no le pudo sacar mucha información.

 ** _“Me distraje”_** la imagen de su subordinado Ichigo apareció en su mente.

-¿Tiene algo que decir capitán Jaegerjaquez?- Hablo como siempre con calma el comandante general.

Todos los presentes miraron directamente al capitán responsable de este desastre, odiaba ser regañado y más por un viejo, pero no tenía a donde huir esta vez, tenia que aceptar su error.

-No- levanto la mirada al comandante- Me hago responsable de este desastre y comprometo a mi escuadrón para volver a capturar al quincy y llevarlo al departamento de investigación- con posición firme reto con la mirada al capitán Mayuri que en respuesta resoplo aun molesto.

-Bueno entonces este asunto queda resulto, lo siguiente que quería discutir es sobre los tenientes faltantes, tengo entendido que el teniente de la sexta división se retirara así que también se debe buscar un reemplazo. ¿alguno tiene ya sus propuestas? - El viejo comandante dirigió su mirada a los escuadrones que tanto tiempo llevaban sin teniente.

\- comandante el escuadrón seis no tendrá problema si no cuenta con un sub-capitan por un tiempo, todavía estoy evaluando a los futuros candidatos - Tan correcto como siempre hablo el líder del clan Kuchiki.

-El escuadrón trece tiene como candidata a Kuchiki Rukia- Ukitake hablo con una sonrisa en su rostro- El antiguo teniente la ha entrenado para el puesto por años y puedo decir con certeza que ya está lista para ascender.

\- Bien ya tenemos dos candidatos, capitán Jaegerjaquez ¿usted tiene alguno?

Grimmjow quedo en silencio, hace mucho tiempo lo había pensado, pero no estaba seguro si él estaba listo aun - Tengo uno, pero no sé si este listo, necesito más tiempo.

 ** _“Por supuesto que necesita tiempo para encontrar alguien que lo aguante”_** Hirako el capitán del quinto escuadrón torció su gesto ante las palabras de su rival.

-Bueno, si no hay otro asunto que resolver se termina la sesión de hoy- con un golpe de su bastón dio por finalizada la reunión.

Grimmjow estaba de mal humor, se sentía en parte avergonzado y necesitaba sacarlo, pero un toque fuerte en su hombro lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-¡Hey!- era el capitán Zaraki, su antiguo superior - Vamos por un trago, idiota.

-Si buscas alguien para pelear no estoy de humor Zaraki- intento quitar la mano de su hombro, pero el otro hombre solo apretó con más fuerza.

\- Para eso tengo a los idiotas de mi escuadrón, vamos.

Con poco animo Grimmjow lo siguió, fueron a un local donde varios soldados solían. ir a beber, pidieron una mesa aparte y tan pronto como se sentaron el alcohol empezó a beber.

-¿Por qué me trajiste a beber?

-Se te nota en tu cara de gato que necesitas un descanso.

-¡Deja de llamarme así!- azoto sus puños en la mesa- Tch eres un dolor en el trasero - enojado tomo un poco de sake.

Para las pocas personas que tenia como “amigos” si se les podía llamar así, Zaraki quien en su tiempo fue un rival se termino convirtiendo en un compañero para hablar, algo que no hacia mucho Grimmjow. Si apreciaba a las pocas personas, pero no era bueno expresando sus sentimientos, para él una buena forma de formalizar una amistad era pateándole el trasero alguien y aunque nunca le llego a ganar a Zaraki disfruto mucho de sus batallas a muerte.

-¡Ja! Tú eres un dolor en el trasero para nosotros ahora ¿sabes cuanto tiempo desperdicie buscando a ese quincy?- ese comentario le dolió un poco al peliazul - Sabes, te he notado un poco más estúpido de lo usual.

-¿Tú crees?- con enojo volvió a tomar - solo estoy haciendo mi trabajo.

-Entonces hazlo bien- el de cabello negro tomo un trago.

-¡Tch! Cállate, no tienes derecho a regañarme si eres tan pésimo capitán como yo.

\- Oye, oye yo hubiera matado a esa sabandija de una vez…o se la hubiera dado al loco de Mayuri, el punto es que habría cumplido la misión no como tu que lo tuviste ¿unos 9 meses? ¿Qué carajos estuviste haciendo tanto tiempo?

-….- Grimmmjow quedo en silencio por un minuto - Estaba entrenando a alguien.

-¿Tanto tiempo? - Cuestiono Zaraki y volvió a tomar, ya se habían acabado una botella pero enseguida apareció otra -¿Es el que mencionaste en la reunión?

Grimmjow asintió y tomo otro trago - Tiene potencial el chico, tiene un gran reiatsu pero es tan idiota que no sabe controlarlo bien jeje - una sonrisa ilumino su rostro, algo raro para Zaraki que lo conocía de tiempo. Grimmjow no sonreía si no se trataba de matar a alguien en su experiencia, en eso se parecían esos dos.

-¿Pero tanto tiempo? ¿Es retrasado acaso o qué? - ante el comentario grimmjow lo miro con mala cara - ¿EH? ¿Te molesta algo? - le dio una mirada retadora, ganas de pelear no les faltaba a ambos.

-Tú

-Bastardo…

Antes de que los dos se levantaran para romperse la cara, para la salvación del local los más miembros fieles del escuadrón once se acercaron a la mesa de los capitanes.

-¡Capitán! Pensamos que estaba con la teniente- se acercó Ikkaku y Yumichika.

-Oh son ustedes, vengan vamos a burlarnos de este gato.

-¡Tch! No soy un puto gato.

-Es la primera vez que veo tomando a Grimmjow-san- Yumichika le susurro a Ikkaku quien con una sonrisa burlona se sentó a lado del susodicho.

-Ha pasado tiempo Grimmjow, sigues tan irritable como siempre.

\- Y tú calvo.

-¡B-bastardo!- antes de que pudiera soltarle un puñetazo Yumichika agarro por los brazos a su amigo- ¡Suéltame Yumichika!

-¡Ikkaku calmate, recuerda que es un capitán ahora!

Zaraki rodo los ojos ante el escandalo que creaba su grupo, se sentía como en los viejos tiempos cuando el peliazul formaba parte de su escuadrón y tenía que oír las peleas de ese par. La tercera botella llegó y el mal humor de Grimmjow empezaba a bajar un poco

-Hey Grimmjow-san- hablo el Yumichika sirviéndose un trago de sake- Hisagi-san nos ha comentado que estas estrenando a alguien aparte.

-¿Mmmm? Bueno si, le estaba hablando a Zaraki acerca de Kurosaki.

-¡Ah! El amigo de Abarai- Ikkaku también empezaba a beber- Sabes es raro que te interese una persona ¿tan fuerte es?

-Si es fuerte pido pelear con él primero- comento Zaraki- Hace tiempo que no encuentro un buen oponente.

-¡Él es mi presa!- el alcohol empezaba a hacer efecto en el cuerpo del capitán, se podía notar por el leve sonrojo en sus mejillas pero el ultimo comentario había llamado la atención de Yumichika.

-Vaya parece que si tienes sentimientos después de todo.

-Cállate Ayasegawa…- Grimmjow volvió a tomar tratando de ignorar ese comentario, por parte de Yumichika le dedico una sonrisa cómplice a Ikkaku.

 ** _“Esta es mi venganza por llamarme calvo maldito”_** Pensó con malicia Ikkaku.

Hace unos días después del incidente del quincy, ellos dos se habían reunido con Hisagi para tomar y entre copa y copa una conversación inusual salió. Hisagi aseguraba que su capitán no era tonto, sabia que la tarea del quincy era una prioridad pero estos meses lo había notado distinto al igual que su compañero Kurosaki _“Tal vez solo es una coincidencia”_ comento Ikkaku sin tomarle tanta importancia pero no para Hisagi, no quería meterse en los asuntos personales de su capitán pero definitivamente había algo raro entre esos dos, la curiosidad de Hisagi paso a ser también de Yumichikia, más porque tanto él como Ikkaku conocían bien al capitán de la novena división, fueron compañeros y eran amigos hasta la fecha, sabían que Grimmjow no era como tal una persona fría pero al menos no tenía ningún interese que no fuera pelear, nunca le habían visto un interés “amoroso” si se le podía llamar así. Así que Yumichika aprovecharía esta oportunidad para saciar sus dudas.

-¿Ehh? No te enojes, solo digo que dos hombres pasando mucho tiempo juntos sin intentar matarse, en especial tú, hace pensar…otras cosas- el comentario de Yumichika hizo que Grimmjow se sonrojara por completo y escupiera su bebida.

-¡Tsk! Si van a hablar de mierdas cursis prefiero embriagarme solo- al capitán Zaraki le aborrecían esos temas, según él ese tipo de cosas hacían débiles a las personas así que al ver que la conversación tomaría otro rumbo se dedicó a tomar.

-¡¿Quién está hablando de mierdas cursis idiota?!- Grimmjow exaltado intento desviar el tema de la conversación pero Yumichika no se daría por vencido tan fácil.

-¿Qué tiene de malo? Los sentimientos son cosas normales- Hablo feliz ignorando la cara de enojo de Grimmjow, por debajo de la mesa pateo a Ikkaku para que lo ayudara con su tarea.

-A-ah cierto, aparte no tiene nada de malo las relaciones entre hombres después de todo el capitán Ukitake y Kyoraku están juntos desde hace tiempo.

 ** _“¡¿En que momento empezamos a hablar de relaciones?! Ahhh maldita sea”_** entre la vergüenza y el alcohol no sabía cómo reaccionar, lo habían orillado al tema que no quería tocar.

Y otra vez esa maldita pregunta aprecio en su mente ¿Qué carajos sentía por Kurosaki?

Desde que lo dejo en el cuarto escuadrón se había dado cuenta que algo no estaba bien, él sentía culpa y por mucho tiempo pensó eso, pero sabía que era mentira, esa noche lo primero que pensó fue _“Quiero estar a su lado cuando despierte”_ ahí empezó su condena. El entrenamiento lo confirmo más, toda su atención en parte se desvió a Ichigo pero se decía a si mismo _“Me atrae su fuerza”_ intentando convencerse de que no era otra cosa.

Mientras Grimmjow divagaba en sus pensamientos Yumichika e Ikkaku rieron por debajo, lo tenían como querían.

-Grimmjow-san~ ¿sigues con nosotros?

-¡por supuesto que si!- volvió a tomar otro trago.

-¡Ohh es que te veías tan serio! ¿En qué pensabas?

-Nada que les importe a ustedes dos…- hablo resentido el de cabellera azul.

-Juju ¿entonces si di en el clavo?

-¡Deja de molestar!- se iba a lanzar contra él pero un soldado interrumpió en la mesa de los cuatro shinigamis.

-Tercer al mando Madarame-san, cuarto al mando Ayasegawa-san, los requieren en el distrito 18 del rukongai.

-Oh esta bien- Ikkaku estiro sus brazos- bueno tenemos que irnos.

-Es una lástima, tan buena estaba la conversación- una sonrisa traviesa adornaba la cara del pelinegro e Ikkaku solo quería reírse de la pobre cara que tenía su amigo, pero no podía.

Los dos shinigamis se despidieron de su capitán y dejaron algo de dinero para compartir la cuenta, antes de retirarse Yumichika volteo para decirle un último comentario al capitán de la novena división.

-Sabes la mejor forma de asimilarlo es decirlo en voz alta- Yumichika se despidió con un giño de su ojo y utilizo su shumpo antes de que el peliazul decidiera golpearlo por su comentario.

-¡Bastardo!- grito al ver como se iba- Voy a matarlos- gruño volviendo a tomar otro trago.

Lo que Grimmjow no sabia era que no estaba sufriendo solo, en algún lugar del sereite un chico de cabellera naranja también estaba desahogando sus penas.


	13. El fuego que crece

Un nuevo día para Ichigo comenzaba, acudía al entrenamiento matutino del escuadrón, ayudaba a algunos de sus compañeros y como podía trataba de evitar pasearse cerca de su capitán. Habían pasado unos días desde que el quincy escapo y su capitán había agarrado un humor de perros, ante cualquier mínimo y estúpido error que cometieras delante de él te ganabas un castigo o si estaba de muy mal humor te convertías en su nuevo saco de boxeo, nadie lo aguantaba y no lo podían culpar (eso intentaban) después de todo el escuadrón doce hizo un escandalo que posiciono muy mal a Grimmjow. Ichigo lo veía de lejos, observaba sus ojos y esa mueca de disgusto, no la estaba pasando bien pero no quería ser victima de su ira así que decidió tomar distancia.

Fue un alivio que no le dijera nada o lo buscara cuando empezó a faltar a su _entrenamiento_ _especial_ , aparte su mente le jugaba mal porque no podía olvidar aquella imagen de su capitán. Ese maldito torso desnudo bien iluminado por el sol, pero ya no era solo eso, no claro que no, recordaba cada detalle, sus abdominales marcados, su atezada piel, lo bien definida que estaba su quijada, el maquillaje azul de sus ojos que resaltaba sus iris, todo de él se había quedado en su mente.

En el momento que su corazón se aceleraba cada que pensaba en él, supo que ya no había vuelta atrás y no lo culpaba. Al principio lo aborrecía pues solo era un idiota que se creía superior a todos, pero después lo fue conociendo; se fijó en su confianza, su fuerza, la seguridad que le hacia sentir cuando peleaba junto a él. Era un sentimiento difícil de describir, pero le gustaba, se sentía como si abrazara una pequeña llama cálida que lo confortaba. Ichigo no se había planteado enamorarse, él era feliz con su familia y amigos, lo sentía innecesario hasta cierto punto, pero como una vez le dijo su madre _“Cuando menos te das cuenta, anhelas ese sentimiento una y otra vez”_ y eso le pasaba cuando estaba junto a su capitán.

Se negaba aceptarlo y estaba dispuesto a ignorarlo, pero es al igual que el fuego era difícil de controlar.

Ichigo quería pensar que solo era mera admiración, respeto que le tenia como superior y que le era leal, pero recordó esa vez que arriesgo su vida por él, alguien que apenas conocía de meses, pero estaba dispuesto a hacerlo. Se sentía tan confundido porque aparte se trataba de su superior ¿éticamente estaba mal no? No debes mezclar tu vida personal con tu trabajo y como shinigami tenía un compromiso con el mundo espiritual, así fue como le enseñaron en la academia, ellos eran soldados que servían a la sociedad de almas, tenían que arriesgar su vida para salvar aquellas almas perdidas. Aparte existía el miedo a ser rechazado ¿era un poco obvio no? Grimmjow no era una persona romántica, la vida de su capitán tenía otro enfoque e Ichigo pensaba que no tendría lugar para sus sentimientos tontos

**_“Necesito hablar con alguien, un consejo”_** Pensó un día cuando no dejaba de dar vueltas al mismo tema.

* * *

-¡Ah Kurosaki!- Se le acerco Hisagi una mañana- ¿Quieres acompañarme a hacer unas rondas al rukongai?

-¡Claro!- Emocionado se alisto para ir.

Los dos shinigamis llegaron a uno de los primeros distritos y empezaron a caminar inspeccionando que no se encontrara un hollow cerca para atacar las almas del lugar.

-Es bueno tenerte de vuelta Kurosaki, ya se te extrañaba en los entrenamientos matutinos.

-Creo que prefiero los entrenamientos matutinos con el viejo tsukauchi que con el capitán- Hablo con una media sonrisa al mencionar su capitán.

-¡Oh ~! Cierto has entrenado con él tantos meses, tu estilo de batalla de seguro debió mejorar.

-Amm no mucho, solo mi control de reiatsu- dijo apenado Ichigo al recordar la paliza que le dio su capitán con su bankai.

Hisagi lo vio de reojo, para haber regresado a sus actividades normales su compañero estaba raro, parecía un poco deprimido. En ese tiempo solos podría haber aprovechado para hablar

-¿Quién soy~?- hablo una voz varonil que era muy conocida para Ichigo.

-¡Kaien déjame!- se quejo e intento darle una patada.

-¡Pff! Tan gruñón como siempre Ichigo- un hombre de cabellera negra y con un gran parecido a Ichigo apareció, se encontraba cruzado de brazos ante su hostilidad, pero tenía esa sonrisa boba que le caracterizaba.

-¡Ya no soy un niño!

-¡Para mi siempre lo serás!- Kaien pellizco uno de sus cachetes haciéndolo enojar más.

Kaien Shiba fue el último teniente del decimotercer escuadrón, después de un incidente con un hollow que no le permitió volver a tener la misma cantidad de reiatsu tuvo que retirarse de su cargo de teniente y ascender como la cabecilla de clan Shiba en ese tiempo. Isshin Shiba era su tío por lo tanto él era primo de Ichigo pero lo trataba más como un hermano menor, desde pequeños fueron muy cercanos pero cuando Ichigo entro a la academia y Kaien empezó con las tareas del clan se tuvieron que distanciar un poco, a pesar de eso Kaien visitaba frecuentemente su escuadrón así que era normal verlo por los jardines de su división hablando con el capitán Ukitake.

Hisagi veía confundido al hombre que acababa de aparecer -¿Quién eres?

-¿Heeee? Acaso nunca escuchaste del super teniente de la división trece, el invencible Shiba Kaien- termino de decir con una pose heroica.

-Si lo fueras nunca te hubieras retirado “super teniente”- señalo entre comillas Ichigo para finalizar la escenita de su primo - Hisagi-san él es un familiar mio, Kaien él es mi amigo Hisagi Shuuhei.

-¿Shiba? ¿De la antigua casa ancestral Shiba?- Pregunto sorprendido el pelinegro, esto le olía a premisa para su revista.

-Si…- A Ichigo no le gustaba mucho tocar ese tema y generalmente lo evitaba al igual que intentaba no dar tanta información, pero con Kaie era distinto y tenía una boca floja.

Antes de que Hisagi empezara a entrevistar a ambos como el periodista que era, una mujer de igual cabello negro peor baja estatura se acercó corriendo al grupo.

-¡Kaien-dono!- grito Rukia- El capitán Ukitake lo busca - Cada vez que Rukia hablaba con él se podía observar un brillo en sus ojos e Ichigo no pasaba por alto eso.

Cuando él y Rukia se conocieron en la academia se llevaron bien al instante, una amistad especial había nacido por lo tanto eran sus confidentes y sabían de sus secretos más íntimos, para el shinigami de cabellera naranja no era secreto que su amiga tenía sentimientos por Kaien.

**_“Tal vez ella pueda ayudarme”_** pensó el shinigami.

-Ichigo también te quiere ver a ti- comento Rukia tomando por sorpresa a su amigo quien giro su vista a Hisagi por el compromiso que tenían.

-Está bien Kurosaki, yo puedo encargarme de lo que resta del día- Dijo Hisagi e Ichigo asintió.

Los dos hombres se despidieron y junto a Rukia y Kaien partieron al escuadrón trece. Mal momento para que Kaien estuviera con ellos, no le desagradaba, pero a veces era demasiado confianzudo como su padre **_“Malditos genes Shiba”_** era como le gustaba describir todas las estupideces que tenían en común su primo y su padre.

**_“Bueno cuando se vaya podre hablar con ella”_** Pensó lo mejor, pero Kaie era difícil de correr.

-¡Oi Kuchiki! ¿Ya le contaste al señor gruñón las nuevas noticias?

-¡Deja de llamarme así!- Gruño Ichigo- ¿Y de que hablas tonto?- Miro tanto a su primo como a su amiga, en la pequeña shinigami se podía notar un poco su nerviosismo pero feliz agarro aire para darle la noticia a su amigo.

-Adivina quién será la próxima teniente del escuadrón trece- con una amplia sonrisa se paro enfrente de ambos hombres y estiro sus brazos al aire.

-¡¿Enserio?!- Ichigo se sorprendió al escucharlo, sabia que ella y Kaien se la vivían entrenando porque justamente su primo quería que quien ocupara su puesto fuera Rukia- ¡Felicidades Rukia!- le dio un abrazo.

Rukia lo recibió gustosamente- No pensé que pasara ahora la verdad.

-¡¿Pero que dices Kuchiki?! ¡Estas lista para hacerlo! - Kaien alzo su pulgar con entusiasmo- Serás una excelente teniente, no como yo porque fui un super teniente, pero lo serás- Rukia se echó a reír ante el comentario, sabia lo bromista que era Kaien mientras que Ichigo solo resoplaba ante lo infantil que podía ser su primo, como había pensado malditos genes Shiba.

-Me alegro mucho por ti enana.

-¡Cierto! Escuche que tu escuadrón también ya está buscando a alguien.

-No tenía idea…- Ese tema, aunque no se hablaba mucho en el escuadrón tampoco era totalmente ignorado, incluso existía competencias entre los puestos más altos excluyéndolo a él por supuesto para ver quién podría cumplir con los términos que quisiera su capitán- Aunque será difícil, pobre del idiota que se convierta en el esclavo del capitán Jaegerjaquez.

-¿Jaegerjaquez es capitán ahora? Uff como ha pasado el tiempo- el comentario de Kaien atrajo toda la atención de Ichigo.

-¿Lo conoces?- pregunto curioso.

-No mucho, se que estaba en el escuadrón once y hacia revuelo por todo- se quedó pensando unos segundos- bueno todo ese escuadrón es escandaloso en realidad, pero me entiendes ¿verdad?

-Ni que lo digas- resoplo Ichigo- Es un maniático que le gusta la pelea y desquita su ira con nosotros.

-¿Sigues entrenando con él?- pregunto la shinigami de baja estatura.

-No, ya no- El semblante de Ichigo paso a uno más serio, ese detalle llamo la atención de Kaien.

-Que mal ¡Ah! Kaien-dono lo que pasa es que este sujeto se la vivía entrenando sin parar con su capitán ¡era de locos! - se explicó la pelinegra y Kaien solo asintió en silencio aun observando los gestos de su primo.

De nuevo ese huracán de emociones tocaba el corazón del pelinaranja, se sentía acorralado por la confusión de sus sentimientos

Antes de llegar a la entrada principal del sereite, pararon en un local de dulces, mientras Rukia compraba para llevar un regalo a su capitán, Kaien aprovecharía para estar al día con Ichigo.

-Sabes por lo general tienes una cara fea porque te la pasas enojado todo el día, pero hoy no te ves taaan enojado ¿pasa algo?

\- Idiota tu eres el de la cara fea…- Ichigo contesto enojado.

-¡Por supuesto que no! Mis pestañas son un tesoro ¿no ves? - Kaien poso en forma de broma, pero al ver que Ichigo no le tomaba tan enserio cambio su postura- Ya enserio, tú tienes algo y no me lo puedes ocultar ¡te conozco casi como la palma de mi mano! Así que vamos, escupe.

Ichigo lo miro a sus ojos unos minutos debatiéndose si era buena idea o no contarle a su primo sobre aquel problemilla ¿Sera lo correcto? Aunque si se trataba de temas sentimentales si lo pensaba bien tal vez Kaien era mejor opción ya que estaba casado y tal vez le ayudaría a aclarar los suyo. Después de debatirse unos minutos y asegurándose que Rukia seguía ocupada se acerco al de cabellera negro-¿Cuándo supiste que querías a Miyako-san? - Esa pregunto tomo por sorpresa a Kaien

**_“Jujuju no me digas que te enamoraste de alguien”_** una sonrisa traviesa apareció en su rostro.

-Mmmm tal vez fue la ocasión donde me salvo la vida en una misión o la primera vez que hicimos una guardia juntos…¿Por qué preguntas?- Un pequeño sonrojo adorno las mejillas del de cabello naranja y para intentar ocultarlo desvió su mirada pero Kaien fue más rápido y con su mano lo obligo a verlo - ¿Ehhh? ¿Me vas a dejar así? No seas cobarde y dime.

Ichigo permaneció en silencio, el de cabellera oscura soltó su rostro y suspiro pesado -Puede que ya no somos completamente humanos, pero seguimos teniendo sentimientos ¿sabes? No sé si te sientes avergonzado, pero en realidad debes sentirte orgulloso de lo que sientes y por quien lo sientes - una cálida sonrisa ilumino su rostro.

-Estoy confundido- hablo con pena- no se si lo que siento es correcto o no, hace poco tiempo descubrí estos sentimientos, pero no sé qué hacer con ellos- cada vez se sentía más afligido.

-El amor es algo extraño y se presenta de la forma más inesperada, a veces lo podemos confundir por una amistad o por otra cosa, pero cuando te das cuenta de que esa persona es importante para ti, ya no hay vuelta atrás- El pelinegro sonrió al cielo recordando a su esposa y el lazo tan especial que los unía del cual no se arrepentía.

-Eres muy cursi…

-¿¡Tu querías hablar de esto no?!- Kaien le planto un golpe en la cabeza haciendo a Ichigo retroceder.

-¡Oye!- el pelinaranja se quejó.

-Tienes que ordenar esa cabeza de zanahoria- cambio su tono a uno más serio- Ya te lo dije, el hecho que seamos soldados no nos hace inmune a estos sentimientos.

-¡Ya lo sé!- De nuevo un sonrojo adornaba la cara de Ichigo- Pero estoy seguro que él piensa de manera diferente- dijo triste.

-¿Él?- una sonrisa gatuna se formo en la cara del pelinegro- ¿Si sabes que mi tío quiere nietos verdad?

-¡Idiota!- grito Ichigo avergonzado e intentando golpear a Kaien pero este solo lo esquivaba riendo.

-¡Jajaja! ¡Solo bromeo! -Retrocedió para no recibir ningún golpe de su primo- No importa si se trata de un hombre, si eso te aterra, si no le dices tus sentimientos nunca sabrás - De nuevo hablo con su sonrisa boba intentando animar a Ichigo.

Ichigo ahora tenia más problemas ¿Seria buena idea hablar de esto con él? ¡Joder se trataba del maniático de su capitán, existía una alta posibilidad de que lo rechazara, pero si no sacaba esto que sentía de su ser podría jurar que explotaría en cualquier momento!

Se volvió a pregunta ¿Qué quería? Por supuesto que quería seguir a su lado, no quería volver a alejarse, quería estar por y para él, pero le daba tanta vergüenza en el rechazo. Ichigo necesitaba resolver esta situación lo más pronto posible.

Los tres shinigamis siguieron su camino y una bomba de tiempo se había planteado tanto en Ichigo como en Grimmjow ¿Quién daría el primer paso?


End file.
